Mass Effect: Rise Act I
by dennis.joslyn1
Summary: Anima Shepard's story continues.


Mass Effect: Rise

Prologue

Shepard is standing on a fallen tree below him is an animal that he just killed with his knife he is not in armor but his Alliance combat uniform six months have worn it down. He jumps off the tree and collects his prize and begins the walk back to the make shift camp where the others are. "Next time Miranda is going she can use her damn biotics" he says out loud to himself with a smile.

Miranda sits on a makeshift stool that would be called a tree stump anywhere else, Garrus is tinkering with his sniper rifle. Miranda shakes her head "even here in this cave you need to calibrate something Garrus" Garrus looks up from his work "yes well you will thank me if I can get this thing to work without thermal clips Miranda." Miranda shakes her head and walks over to the cave entrance "He has been gone too long" she says scanning the forest for Shepard.

Garrus: Miranda he is fine, six months if the Ledan were looking for us they would have found us by now.

Miranda: Perhaps but there are bigger things then him out there, you're lucky you can eat the vegetation. We need to live off of four different animals that aren't dextro based.

Garrus: That was a fun few weeks watching you two figuring that out, never seen humans throw up so much.

Miranda: Well on the bright side I look amazing.

Garrus: I wouldn't know.

Miranda: What does that mean?

Garrus: You were with Shepard I wouldn't see you as anything more than a friend and sister.

Miranda: Well that was a long time ago, and he moved on. Not that I gave him much choice in the matter.

Garrus: He still loves you Miranda, he just won't leave Liara behind. Part of him thinks we will get back.

Before Miranda can respond she sees Shepard with his trophy and rushes out to meet him Garrus returns to his rifle. Shepard hands the dead animal to Miranda who without thinking she kisses him on the cheek above his black and gray beard. She recoils quickly hoping he didn't notice. Shepard smiles "might go hunting more often if that is the response I get, where is Garrus?" Miranda who is slightly blushing points to the cave and walks over to the small stream to clean the animal for dinner. Shepard walks into the cave sees Garrus still working on his rifle smiles and shakes his head. He sits down and grabs a small wet stone and begins sharpening his combat knife.

Shepard: Still at that are you?

Garrus: Save your breath Miranda already made fun of me, and when you are shooting those things you can eat rather than using that sorry excuse for a knife you will thank me.

Shepard: Well not like we have anything else to do. Miranda kissed me a moment ago by the way.

Garrus: Well I'm not going to kiss you Shepard.

Shepard: Not what I met, but I'm okay with you never kissing me.

Garrus: Well you're a human male, she is a human female and you have a history. Plus you live together, did you think old feelings wouldn't come back?

Shepard: I guess that makes sense, but…

Garrus: John you need to face facts we are here for the long haul. I don't like it but there it is, the relay was shut down and no one would risk letting those bastards out.

Shepard: Perhaps you're right Garrus. It still feels wrong I still love Liara.

Garrus: I'm not a match maker, but if Liara died would you have stayed single for the rest of your life? Is that what she would want for you?

Shepard looks at Garrus who is now looking back at him "I don't know, I never thought about it like that. I always assumed I would die before she ever did." Shepard stands up and puts his knife away and walks over to the cave door. He watches Miranda cleaning the animal only he sees her now her beauty, the way she hums when she does things. Shepard closes his eyes and remembers the night they spent in engineering. That perfect night when she helped him find love again. He opens his eyes and sees her walking toward him smiling "Stop daydreaming and get a fire going I'm starving" she says as the scene fades to black.

Mass Effect: Rise

Liara is sitting in a small room as two Matriarchs walk in to the room and sit down across from her. One is holding a data pad and sets it on the table and pushes it over to Liara. "This is the agreement Dr. Shepard and it isn't up for debate." The Asari says as Liara looks over the pad.

Liara: This says my daughter can never visit me Linshia.

Linshia: Yes it does, attacking a matriarch is still frowned upon.

Liara: So in order to move back to Thessia with my baby I have to disown my oldest daughter?

Linshia: That's what it says.

Liara: This planet wouldn't even be here if not for her father.

Filiara: I remember you showing up with him and when you got whatever it was the Alliance wanted you left. Only to have the Reapers kill my bond mate as you flew away to safety, so don't lecture me on how he did shit!

Liara: I won't abandon my daughter.

Linshia: Doctor Shepard, you know without signing this agreement you will never set foot on this planet again and neither of your daughters will see it again.

Liara: It also says I have to give you intelligence on the Alliance?

Filiara: Goddess, just sign the damn thing or not I have better things to do then listen to a pureblood mope about a few questions we will have. That along with your mutant daughter not stepping on a planet she cursed when she was attacking my friend.

Liara stands up and tosses the data pad at Filiara and turns to leave the room. "Liara, please wait…take a walk with me, alone" Linshia says standing up and glaring at Filiara. Liara stops and turns back "fine let's go." The two walk out of the room and down a long hallway that leads to two large glass doors. They walk through the doors into the warm air of Thessia the breeze carries the light smell of fresh flowers. Liara closes her eyes thinking back to her time here growing up and her time at college before all of this death and war. She wants her daughter to know peace to grow up with her own people she was a normal Asari after all. She opens her eyes and sees Linshia smiling.

Linshia: You miss it don't you?

Liara: Of course I do, I've been gone for too long.

Linshia: If I can convince them to allow Anima to visit you, would you sign the agreement?

Liara: At what cost would it be to me?

Linshia: The Shadow Broker works for the Asari now not the humans, and if you tell us about the humans plans for the Ledan.

Liara: I don't know who the Shadow Broker is so how would I get him to do anything.

Linshia: Don't play me for a fool Liara, I helped to raise you remember I know when you're you are holding back.

Liara smiles "if my daughter can visit or live here if she wishes… than yes you have a deal." Liara walks over to a small bush loaded with tiny yellow flowers and picks one.

Linshia: Your mother loved those flowers too, she always loved yellow.

Liara: I killed her you know.

Linshia: She wasn't herself anymore and you know it.

Liara: I've done many things for humans I'm not proud of.

Linshia: Well you are with your own kind again now, if you will excuse me I am going to draw up the new agreement. Here is the key to my place you and your daughter can wait there in the meantime.

Liara smiles and takes the key "I think I am going to walk in the park for a little bit before I head over there if that is okay?" Linshia smiles and nods before turning and walking back into the Asari high command headquarters. Liara walks slowing on the bright green grass taking in the sounds and sights of the park. The sun is warm on her skin "I wish I could have brought you here John" she thinks walking over to a tree with white bark and dark purple leaves. Sitting down in the shade she remembers her wedding day she closes her eyes.

Inside a large church just outside Vancouver Liara is looking out a window at the rolling green hills the sun shines brightly over the hills. There is a knock on the door and Samantha walks in wearing a red dress and walks over to Liara and hugs her. "They are just about ready for you, John looks like he is going to pass out at the altar." She says admiring Liara's white flowing dress. Liara smiles "Humans have a lot of silly traditions this is one I like however, okay let's get this started." Liara hugs Samantha, and Samantha picks up the back of the dress and follows her out the door. Liara turns the corner and sees Garrus standing there in a Turian tuxedo waiting to walk her down the aisle. Liara stands on Garrus's left side as he takes her hand and they step off as music begins to play and the two make their way down the aisle. Each side is filled with friends mostly Shepard's but Liara was okay with that. "Goddess he looks amazing" she thinks looking at Shepard in his dress uniform White for the wedding his awards on his chest and a cheesy smile. Liara and Garrus stop just shy of the steps like they practiced neither have ever done this. Admiral Hackett is standing in front "who gives her hand for marriage?" he asks in a booming voice.

Garrus: I do Sir.

Garrus hands Liara to Shepard who takes her hands and she steps up now looking at him in the eyes.

Hackett: We are gathered here to join these two into the bonds of marriage. John Shepard do you take Liara T'Soni as your partner, your wife, your lover, and your friend to death do you part?

Shepard: I do.

Hackett: Liara T'Soni do you take John Shepard as your partner, your husband, your lover, and your friend.

Liara: I do with all my being.

Hackett: John you may place the ring upon her hand.

Shepard nervously takes the ring from Joker and places it on Liara's hand kissing her hand after it's on. He smiles at Liara "I love you with all my heart Liara, you and only you forever" Liara can feel the tears welling up.

Hackett: Liara you may place the ring upon his hand.

Liara looks to Jack in her red dress for the ring, but Jack only smiles. The church darkens slightly "Jack give me the ring" Liara demands quietly.

Jack: You gave up on him.

Liara: What are you talking about?

Liara turns back to Shepard but he is gone the entire church is empty cold and dark now. A scream pierces the silence and Liara runs down the aisle and out the front doors. She stops dead in her tracks at the sight before her. Shepard is hanging from a tree by his arms his torso cut open blood dripping from his feet. She runs to him he screams again as another cut appears this time down his right leg blood sprays as his leg bone is exposed from the deep laceration. "John! I'm coming!" Liara screams she reaches the tree just as she does another cut appears this time across his neck the blood sprays against Liara as Shepard gasps for air his windpipe also severed makes a gurgling noise until his body goes limp. Liara tries in vain to lift Shepard with her biotics but they won't come so she grabs his legs and tries to lift him but he is too heavy for her. His blood running down onto her "I didn't give up on you!" she screams as she snaps out of the nightmare still under the tree. An Asari who was walking by rushes over to see if she is okay as Liara buries her face in her hands and begins crying as the scene fades to black.

The scene fades in on Anima walking through an old Cerberus dreadnought Aria is at her side pointing out a few things on the ship. "How much longer until she is ready to leave dry dock?" Anima asks looking at a broken down CIC and galaxy map.

Aria: At the current pace one week maybe two, but I think you should reconsider this.

Anima: I'm not giving up on my father.

Aria shakes her head knowing she isn't going to talk the headstrong youth out of trying to find Shepard. "We got the elevator working would you like to see your new cabin Captain?" Aria asks pointing to the door leading to the elevator. Anima nods and the two make their way over to the door which opens the two Asari step on to the elevator and the door shuts.

Meanwhile aboard the Citadel James is addressing the council. The four main councilors and the two provisional members drill him on the Normandy and its readiness.

James: Councilors please we need to be more concerned with the Ledan threat. They have fired on and killed an Asari ship and a shuttle containing the Admiral of the Alliance Fifth Fleet and the Primark of Palavin.

The human councilor Simmons is less then pleased "Captain Vega I won't go over this with you again" he snaps.

James: Sir with all respect we are placating a race that only has war for a resume.

Simmons: We went into their system… You know what enough, if you cannot do a simple job as guard the Citadel with the Normandy I can have you replaced.

James: Sir the Normandy is more than capable, but she is the one ship that can slip into the Wes system and mount a search and rescue.

Simmons: Are you suggesting we take the second most advanced ship in the citadel fleet and risk it for a corpse recovery? I think not.

James: The Normandy is an Alliance vessel not a member of the Citadel fleet.

Simmons: Oh, I must have forgotten to tell you the Bastogne and Normandy have been transferred to the Citadel fleet to ensure its safety until The Destiny Ascension is out of dry dock.

James: You have no authority over the Alliance it is a human military organization!

Simmons: It has been approved by the Alliance, Captain! Now return to your post we will summon you if we have further questions.

James turns to leave but is stopped by Simmons "Excuse my Captain, you are part of the Citadel now you salute the Council before you leave." The joy in Simmons's voice is hardly down played by the councilor. James turns back to the Council members and snaps to attention and salutes them. Simmons waves him off and James turns to leave again, years of being in the military have trained James to hold his temper back and he is using all of his years of following orders right now.

On the Bastogne Jackson is looking over a data pad in what was Anima's quarters and there is a knock on his door. "Come in" he barks not looking away from the data pad. Delta walks in and looks around. "How are you settling in mate?" Delta asks looking at Anima's old fish Jackson decided to keep them.

Jackson: I just love looking at reports all day.

Delta: Yes well all part of being an XO I am afraid, by the way we answer to the Citadel and the Council now.

Jackson: Really?

Delta: Yes, officially we are security for the Citadel until The Destiny Ascension is finished with its upgrades and retrofit.

Jackson: Hard to believe the Alliance would give up the Bastogne.

Delta: The Normandy as well.

Jackson: Now you're pulling my leg.

Delta: Nope, Captain Vega informed me once he got back from the usual Simmons fun time.

Jackson lets out a slight laugh "Well I don't have to endure that ass as often as you two, and that is a blessing" Jackson sets the data pad down and walks over to the fish tank looking at the fish "So Tali and Seryna still giving you the cold shoulder?" he asks pressing the feed button to the delight of the fish inside.

Delta: They are still truly and well pissed at me, but Anima made her choice.

Jackson: Didn't give her much of an option in the matter.

Delta: We had orders.

Jackson: So, what about Shepard did you dislike so much?

Delta: What are you talking about?

Jackson: Honestly man, you disobeyed orders every day but not that one. That day you turned the ship and made for Omega.

Delta: I have my reasons and they are mine XO, I suggest you keep your mind on the duty rosters. I have nothing against Anima, but her father… he bloody knew better then to go himself. A fleet admiral doesn't slap on armor with the blasted Primark and go on a mission that anyone could have pulled off.

Jackson: Perhaps he wanted one more day in the sun.

Delta: Yes well now we are stuck here at the Citadel in low earth orbit. No better than the twenty first century are we.

Jackson: Yes well our toilets are better.

Delta laughs "Okay mate, need to get the evil eye from our young engineer. Kyle has something he wants to show me, and Tali will be there as well" Delta turns and leaves the room.

In Anima's cabin, Anima is sitting on an old bed damaged from the fight that took the ship out of action. Glass and wires cover the floor the large skylight is broken only an emergency shield and Omega's dry dock keep the vacuum of space at bay. Aria walks into the room and looks at her understudy, she knows she is sad but now is not the time for weakness. "You going to sulk here all day?" Aria asks walking over to the bed. Anima looks up at her and smiles "Why you need me to help you back to Afterlife you know you could slip and fall… maybe break a hip." Aria laughs "you remind me of someone."

Anima: Who?

Aria: Her name was Nyreen, she was young, headstrong, and cocky too. In the end it cost her, she let her feelings kill her.

Anima: How do feelings kill you exactly?

Aria: She died…well it doesn't matter anymore that was a long time ago.

Anima: You cared about her?

Aria: The last person I ever loved, but don't go thinking I'm soft.

Anima: I don't think it, I know you are soft.

Aria laughs and sits down on the old bed and looks up at the hole that once was a window. "Funny how things work out" she says turning her attention back to Anima. "I never wanted a partner hell I kept one as trophy just to prove to others not to fuck with me, but these last six months… it's like having my daughter Liselle back." Aria stands up to hide the tears that the thought of her dead daughter brought. Anima stands to and places a hand on Aria's shoulder.

Anima: I didn't know you had a daughter.

Aria: She was killed by her lover Paul Grayson who worked for me under an alias Paul Johnson. I didn't like him but my daughter convinced me to keep him around. In the end he slit her throat in his apartment with a kitchen knife over some red sand. Shame I didn't get to kill the bastard myself.

Anima: I'm sorry… I didn't…

Before Anima can finish Aria turns to her the tears now gone a fire in her eyes has replaced them "Don't feel sorry for her… she did it to herself falling for a red sand junkie" Anima knows Aria well enough now to drop the issue and simply nods.

Aria: Besides you remind me of Nyreen not Liselle. Shame you're spoken for.

Anima looks at Aria blankly not know what to say secretly she had feeling for Aria, but never let on she was with Sarha after all. Aria being a master at manipulation knows she has Anima off guard and decides to push her a little.

Aria: When I was your age… well the equivalent to your age you couldn't tie me down to one lover. Hell even at this age you can't I even slept with a Salarian doctor once. It's great that you met someone that can quell the Maiden stage.

Anima still taken back "well I'm not a full Asari so maybe I don't have a Maiden stage" she says knowing it is an outright lie. Aria knows it too and pushes back a little more, she walks up to Anima puts her hand on Anima's lower back and softly pulls her into herself. Anima offers no resistance as her mind is racing Aria moves in even closer when she does she sees Anima's lips trembling, Aria kisses Anima on the right cheek and whispers in her ear "I know you want this, you want me to push you down on that bed behind you and show you the true meaning of embrace entirety… don't you?" Anima can hardly believe it when the word "yes" leaves her mouth. Aria smiles and kissed her cheek again then facing her, she brings her left hand to Anima's face and slowly moves in for a kiss. Anima closes her eyes in anticipation but before Aria can kiss her Anima's Omni tool goes off with a loud beep breaking the moment. Anima pulls back checking the Omni tool it's a call from Sarha. "Hey I finished with the Talon's early perhaps we can get dinner, then some dancing at Afterlife?" Sarha voice announces over the radio. Aria heard the message too having her Omni tool set for Anima's tool. Aria smiles and pats Anima on the ass turns and walks out the door. "Sweetie are you there?" Sarha asks having not received a response from Anima. Anima watches Aria leave "Um, yeah sorry about that. Must be the ship messing with my Omni tool. I'll see you in a few." Anima rubs her head trying to process what just happened. "No time for that now" she thinks as she makes her way out of the room and into the elevator.

Sarha is sitting at a table in the only upscale restaurant on Omega, Anima walks up kisses her and sits down. "How is your ship coming along?" Sarha asks looking down at the menu. Anima picks up a menu and begins to look at it. "Seems to be coming along, the damage is worse than I thought it would be." Anima sets the menu down as a Volus waiter comes over to take there order.

Waiter: What can I get you tonight… Ms. Shepard?

Anima: I'll have glass of Thessia Red, and a steak.

Waiter: Very well, our Thessia Red… is from 2136 a very good year… I am told. And for you ma'am.

Sarha: Think just a salad for me tonight, and a tall Whiskey on the rocks.

The waiter nod and writes down the order before leaving the table. "Not very hungry tonight are you?" Anima asks reaching across the table taking Sarha hand. Sarha smiles "Not for food anyway" a devilish grin flashes across her face and Anima smiles. The waiter returns with the drinks and sets them on the table and leaves. Sarha takes a sip of her drink "How was Aria?" she asks Anima who coughs a little as she is taking a drink. "Excuse me, umm she was her usual self." She says hoping that would be the end of the Aria conversation.

Sarha: That's good.

Anima: How was your day?

Sarha: Boring spent half the day on calls trying to convince anyone to help my people, but no one will.

Anima: I'm sorry.

Sarha: It is okay we still have a sizable population on Earth.

Anima: Until the Ledan take that too.

Sarha: What do you mean?

Anima: They aren't going to stay in the Williams system.

Sarha only looks at Anima who takes another sip of wine just then an Asari walks up to the table closely followed by the waiter. "Shepard I need to speak with you" the Asari says. "I'm sorry…she just pushed past me" The Volus explains. Anima looks up at the Asari who is dressed in a military uniform "Thessia guard from the looks of her" Anima thinks to herself.

Anima: I was enjoying my night.

Asari: I have a message from the Asari Republic.

Anima: The last time I had a message from them I ended up in handcuffs… Fine sit down I get the feeling you aren't going to leave until I listen, and this the only nice restaurant on Omega it would be a shame if it needed to be closed to clean up your blood.

The Asari is taken back by Anima's comments but sits down just the same. Anima looks at the Volus "take her order she may as well eat or have a drink" she says not trying to hide her displeasure of having her evening ruined. "I'll just have a glass of water" the Asari says still looking at Anima. The Volus leaves to get the Asari's water.

Anima: So what is this all about? And what is your name?

Asari: I am Captain Elina T'Veza and I was sent here to give you a message and a request.

Anima: Okay Captain let's hear it.

T'Veza: The message is the Asari would like to offer you support in your mission against the Ledan. The request is from your mother who would like you to visit her and your sister on Thessia where she now lives.

Anima: Why would the Asari high command want to help me? Last time they wanted to look me up and study me like a lab rat.

T'Veza: The short answer is things change. Dr. Shepard tried for five years to warn the Asari we did not listen and it cost us. She has warned of the Ledan threat and we don't intend on repeating history.

Anima: How does the Asari command intend on helping me?

T'Veza: You will be given a ship with a full crew, provisional commissioning as a Captain in the Asari Navy, our full support with any Intel, and you would be welcomed on Thessia and the Citadel.

Anima: What's the catch?

T'Veza: We can discuss that in private, not a busy restaurant but it involves stopping a war.

Anima takes a sip of wine looks at Sarha and considers the options he father always rammed that home "Don't just rush in, use your head" he would tell her. Anima turns to T'Veza "The Asari are okay with Aria's second in command in their Navy?" She asks knowing the answer, but this was a test. If this Captain lies she will know it and there will be no deal.

T'Veza: No one likes the idea, but truth is your gifts and combat experience outweigh the fact that you have a so shady friends.

Anima: When do you need an answer?

T'Veza: Tonight, we will take my ship to Thessia where your mother and sister are waiting.

Anima: So quick?

T'Veza: We have to act quickly to prevent the War I spoke of.

Anima: The Ledan amassing?

T'Veza: It's not the Ledan.

Anima wasn't expecting that answer but her curiosity has been peak. "One thing, if I accept your deal I pick my team and Sarha and her people get full support from the Asari government." Anima says before finishing her glass of wine and setting it down. T'Veza considers the request she has the ability to make a deal like this, but helping the Erinye may pull the Asari into a war with the Ledan sooner than otherwise. T'Veza looks at Anima and takes a sip of water before responding "Then you better pack your things my ship is docked and waiting, we leave in two hours." She says holding out a hand to seal the deal as the humans say. Anima stands and shakes the Asari's hand "one thing make it three hours I intend to finish my meal and inform Aria. T'Veza nods and leaves the table as she does the Volus walks up with the couple's meal as the scene fades to black.

Scene fades in on Liara holding her daughter looking out a large window as sky cars zip by the warm Thessian sun setting gives the skyline a red and orange color which bounces off the windows of the buildings. Liara turns and returns the sleeping infant to her crib, as her omnitool pings letting her know she has a message waiting for her at her terminal. The extranet took the longest to repair after the Reaper war it was nice to have the ability to send and receive data via the network of comm buoys. QE messages were expensive and with Shepard killed the Alliance cut her access to the system. Liara walks over to the terminal and turns on the screen and reads the message. It seems Anima has accepted the Asari's help she smiles at the thought of seeing her daughter again. They haven't talked much since Shepard's shuttle was shot down and Liara looked forward to talking to her daughter. It took some pushing to get the Asari military to agree to Liara's idea, but the Shadow Broker has ways of getting her way sometimes. Liara types a short reply to T'Veza and sends it before turning the terminal off.

Meanwhile on Omega Anima is given Aria the news the look on Aria's face doesn't give away her feelings, she learned that facial expressions can weaken your position in a meeting. She wasn't happy about Anima joining an organization like the Asari military, but she wouldn't stop her if that is what she wanted. Aria looks at Anima "you think this is a good idea?" she asks as she sits back in her couch. Anima nods but she would be lying to herself if she wasn't expecting Aria to react with violence, she has seen what happens to people who cross her. Aria smiles "then I'm coming along with you" she says before taking a drink from her glass. Anima looks blankly at Aria she didn't know how to take this, and Aria wasn't asking if she could come she announced she is coming. "Who will run things here if you go off with me" Anima finally says hoping Aria would change her mind. Aria looks at Anima and smiles "no one would try anything, plus Brey here will see to the day to day stuff." Anima nods she knows there is no way she is talking Aria out of coming. "We leave in an hour at the dock" Anima says standing up. Aria stands up and gives Anima a hug and whispers "I haven't forgotten about our other talk" then kisses her cheek Anima closes her eyes for a moment hugs Aria a little tighter "I haven't forgot either" she says finally pulling away. "See you on the ship" Anima says before she turns and leaves Aria's perch.

Aboard the Asari war ship Sarha is already aboard and sitting on small chair in the cramped sleeping area. A far cry from the Bastogne she thinks but it will be a short flight only two Mass Relays so about six hours and they will be on Thessia. She looked forward to seeing the Asari home world the vids always made it sound and look amazing. A knock at the door brings Sarha back from her daydream. "Sorry didn't mean to bother you ma'am" a young Asari soldier says. Sarha looks at the soldier she is a bit taller than Anima and her color is a dark blue her eyes bright blue and stand out even more with the black uniform she is wearing. She had never seen and unattractive Asari and she doubted there are any "oh it is okay, I was just day dreaming. Do you need me for something?" She asks. The young Asari nods "The Captain would like to talk to you before we disembark." Sarha nods and stands up as the two leave the small room. The halls are small but not cramped the walls are a polished metal that reflects those walking through it, "even your ships are beautiful" Sarha says to the soldier who smiles and nods. "No reason to give up beauty just because we are in space" the soldier remarks as the hall opens into a large room that can only be the helm. Sarha sees Captain T'Veza and walks up to her not before shaking the hand of the soldier. "You wanted to talk to me?" Sarha asks the Asari captain walking over to her.

T'Veza: We are about to leave just waiting on Anima and Aria.

Sarha: Aria is coming?

T'Veza: Just got the news myself, can't say I am surprised with her reputation.

Sarha: What reputation are you referring to?

T'Veza: She doesn't let people just leave her organization on a whim. She has invested a lot in Anima's new career. Also she may just want to see Thessia once more.

Sarha: Once more?

T'Veza: She is a thousand years old she is at the end of her life, you can see it in her color.

Sarha: She never let on.

Aria and Anima walk into the room causing the Captain to change the subject. "Welcome aboard the Cybean" the Captain offers her hand to Anima who shakes it and then to Aria who only looks at the hand. A moment of unease after Aria's snub of the curiosity, but is quickly over as the Captain turns and gives the order to leave the dock as she does a small bang is heard as the ship disengages from the space port and the hum of the large drive core begins as the ship makes its way out of Omega's orbit. Aria walks over to the view port and watches Omega slowly pass from view "likely last time I'll see you old friend" she thinks to herself before turning back to the others. The Captain walks over to the galaxy map and plots the course and is rewarded with an "Aye Aye ma'am" over the comm system. The Asari ship is a model of art and form Anima thinks and she knows this is no accident the Asari loved art and put it in everything they do. Anima walks over and gives Sarha as kiss "well six hours to go" she says looking at the Captain now. "You got a bar on this thing I could use a drink" Aria asks. T'Veza nods and calls a soldier over "take them down to the Officers club, then I need to check back here" the Captain informs her private who nods and motions the three guests to follow her.

Shepard looks out the cave entrance at Garrus who is about to try his sniper rifle with no thermal clips. He shakes his head and "if this works he won't have anything to calibrate" he thinks to himself. Garrus slow raises the rifle takes aim and pulls the trigger and nothing happens. Garrus is clearly frustrated as here lowers the weapon looks at it before returning to the cave. Shepard can tell he is upset and decides now is not the time to poke fun at his friend. "Not a word Shepard" Garrus announces as he returns to his makeshift work bench.

Shepard: I wasn't going to say anything Garrus.

Garrus: Well good, don't.

Shepard: Well I am going to see what Miri is up to.

Garrus: Miri?

Shepard: What?

Garrus: You haven't called her that since the days of fighting the Collectors.

Shepard doesn't say anything just tosses his hand up and walks out of the cave "could that really be true?" he thinks as he walks down the path that leads to the small stream the flows down the hill into a small lake. The lake reflects the trees and sky Miranda is down on the shore a small patch of beach she is sun bathing from what Shepard can tell. If he had to be stranded on a planet this would be ideal he thinks as he makes his way down to the black sand beach. As he gets closer he can see that Miranda isn't in her uniform. He can't help but notice her beauty he had slowed to a near stop without realizing it. His mind again went back to the night they shared all those years ago. "Getting a good show!" Miranda yells up the path and snaps Shepard from his day dream. He nervously looks away "I wasn't" he is cut short by Miranda laughing "yeah you bloody were" She yells. "Come down here already you fool" she says turning her attention back to the lake. No need to scramble for her uniform they both have seen a lot more of each other she thinks. Shepard walks up and sits down next to Miranda "I see you are making the most out of our situation" Shepard jokingly says.

Miranda: Yeah well a lady needs to maintain herself.

Shepard: Like you ever had to worry about looking good.

Miranda: Well perhaps, but then again it got you down here.

Shepard looks at Miranda and smiles "I thought Garrus wanted some space" he says looking at the lake. Miranda smiles and slides closer to Shepard laying her head on his left shoulder. "It is a pretty planet" she remarks looking at the skyline as a large moon slowly comes into view above the trees. Shepard node and without realizing it places an arm around Miranda "yeah, I couldn't think of a better place to spend my retirement" he says watching the large silver moon make its way into the now darkening sky. A chill hits Miranda and she shivers a little and Shepard wraps his other arm around her to give her some warmth. Instinctively he begins rubbing his hands up and down her back to provide some extra warmth. Miranda can't take it any longer and kisses him with twenty two years of bottled up passion. Shepard's hands stop in their place as Miranda kisses him. It is at this moment he accepts that he is never getting off this planet and he kisses her back. Right and wrong no longer apply not to them he thinks they are surviving and part of him had always wanted this. In his mind he says his goodbyes to his old life and completely embraces his new one. Miranda pushes Shepard down and straddles him before kissing him again. The sky is complete dark now the moon providing the only light a few stars are in the sky as well. Miranda begins to remove Shepard's shirt he wasn't the thirty year old she remembered but still in damn fine shape she thinks as she lifts it above his head. She tosses it aside pushing Shepard back to the sandy ground. She slows herself she has waited for this for so long she wants to remember and enjoy every second. She kisses his neck and ear playfully before kissing him again. Slower now with more feeling not just some school girl making out no that wouldn't do tonight. She rolls him on top of her she can feel his weight against her as they never break their embrace. Both were looking for each other that night and it was everything Miranda had hoped it would be. Shepard slowly and softly kisses Miranda's neck as she runs her hands along the contours of his back stopping when she feels the scar from the knife wound. She read about the attacker and she blamed herself but those thoughts were quickly replaced with much better ones as she rolls back on top of Shepard "I remember you like me on top" she says with a sly smile as she unfastens her bra and lets it slip away from her chest. The moon light shines on her as Shepard takes in her beauty, Miranda smiles and lays on top of Shepard once again kissing his neck "now raggedy man, make love to me" she whispers as she kisses his ear. Shepard rolls back on top of her as the scene slow fades to black.

The scene fades in on large room the black granite floors are polished to a high shine the walls are covered with various pieces of art some famous some just because the owner liked them. A woman walks in she is in her late forties, her dark brown hair flowing as she walked wearing a green dress and holding a data pad a smile flashes across her face. It had been only five years since she restarted Cerberus and already it had eclipsed her predecessor The Illusive Man's ability. "The Geth are excellent worker bees" she thinks to herself as she sits down behind a large oak desk. "This looks much nicer in here than that Oval office" she thinks with a smile "too bad they'll never know the one they have is now a knock off." She sets the data pad down and turns on her terminal. Suddenly Xen's hologram appears in front of the large desk, Xen can't see her however and her voice is modulated to sound male. Something she learned while working for the Shadow Broker as an agent. She had only talked to one person as herself something she somewhat regretted but it is in the past and that was to pay a debt to her dead sister. Xen knew her as Mister Ood and she liked it that way, that is what cost The Illusive Man she thought that and becoming indoctrinated something she had no intention of repeating. "Mister Ood, to what I owe this pleasure" Xen said in a sarcastic tone. "How is the project coming along Admiral?" her voice sounding deep and menacing as it projects out of the modulator. Xen brings up and omnitool and presses a few buttons "we are on schedule, the mecs are wonderful tools. Legion is also being very helpful in the cyber weapons side of the house." She is pleased to hear things are going to plan, soon they will everything they need to take on the Ledan. "Good, keep me updated…Out" she says ending the transmission before Xen could bug her with more requests. "God if she asks me for one more thing this week" she says out loud before standing up and walking over to one of her favorite paintings. It is a painting of bunch of sunflowers in a pot the name Vincent painted on the pot. She smiles and returns to her desk presses a button on the intercom "Rory bring me a bottle of Serrice Ice Brandy and a glass with ice please, also inform the board that I need to speak to them in the morning." She released the button and is rewarded with a "yes ma'am" in an English accent.

Aboard the Bastogne Delta is in the gym lifting weights when Seryna walks in and stands in front of him. Delta knew she was still upset with him over the Anima issue, but she will get over it someday. "I'm leaving for Thessia in a few days, thought you would like to know" she says in a matter of fact tone. Delta lifts the bar once more and sets it in place before sitting up to face his wife. Sweat dripping from his face he wipes it dry with a white towel "so you're leaving me then?" He asks not sure if he wants to the answer. Seryna shakes her head no, but doesn't say anything else. Delta stands up and tries to hug his wife but she steps back and rejects his advance. "I need more time to forgive what you have done, and also I want to see our daughters. You know the ones you never talk to anymore" she says sitting in a chair across from the weight bench. Delta was never much of a father he was always on a patrol when a big event came by there first steps the Styx Theta Cluster, first day of school the Horse Head Nebula and so on. They were like their mother head strong, smart, and beautiful which is why when they decided to spend the next year as dancers in a traveling show he didn't hide his displeasure. "Oh are they off stage long enough to talk now?" He asks knowing it will get a rise out of Seryna. Seryna doesn't take the bait "you know many Asari girls do that before they settle down" she says holding back the anger. Delta only shrugs his shoulders and sits back down on the weight bench "I'll tell EDI to have a shuttle ready to take you to Thessia, give your daughters my love." With that he lays back and lifts the heavy bar off of its place and begins exercising again. Seryna walks out of the weight room hurt by the daughter remark but that can wait for another time. She makes her way back to their room to pack, she didn't tell Delta that the Asari Command had requested her he'll learn about that all on his own she thinks as the elevator doors close.

Five hours, two games of Skyllian Five Poker, and more drinks then she could remember Anima is the last of the group to leave the club. Aria left about twenty minutes ago and Sarha about an hour before that. Walking out of the club smelling of booze and owing Aria about five thousand credits and she couldn't be certain but a lap dance? She pushes the thought to the back of her head as she makes her way to the showers Goddess knows she doesn't need to smell like a club when she meets the Asari Admirals. Once inside the showers she strips down and grabs one of the white towels and makes her way inside. She hears water running but something you learn in the military is to put your modesty aside when it comes to bathing. As she turns the corner she sees Aria bathing in the far shower Anima doesn't say anything instead picks a shower and turns it on. Once it reaches the desired temperature she removes her towel and sets it on the wood bench behind her, and enters the warm water. It surprises her the Bastogne's water in the crew showers never seemed to get warm enough. The stress and smell of the last five hours washes away as Anima closes her eyes. For a moment she forgets who is in the room with her but she is reminded when Aria lightly runs her hand down her back. Her eyes snap open and she turns around only it's wasn't Aria she must have left, instead it is Sarha. "Got room for one more?" She asks with a devilish smile. Anima smiles back and nods as the two embrace and kiss Anima closes her eyes she opens again to see Aria standing behind them watching with a smile, but she turns and leaves. Anima pulls back "not the kind of place for this type of shower" she says kissing Sarha once more before turning and shutting the water off. "No fun" Sarha says handing Anima her towel. Anima smiles and dries off with the towel and gets dressed as does Sarha. The two walk out of the shower together and make their way to the helm of the ship they have to be close by now no need to head to the small quarters they were given. "Did you pass Aria on the way into the shower?" Anima asks seeing if Aria had said or done something. "Aria? No the only person in there was you. Why? Was she in the shower when you got there?" Sarha asks. Anima is confused but decides to play it off "Oh, no I thought she might want a shower before we touch down didn't know if you passed her." Sarha just shakes her head and the two continue down the hallway. Anima can't help but find it odd that Sarha didn't see her but decides to drop it as they enter the helm. "Just in time" T'Veza says walking over to them, she hands Anima a data pad before she looks at it she sees Aria sitting in the Captain's chair. "She been here long?" Anima asks now looking at the data pad. T'Veza looks over at Aria "yeah she got here about forty minutes ago, we are about to dock at the space port then it's a short shuttle ride to the surface." Anima nods handing back the data pad. She walks over to the viewing port "am I seeing things again? Or has Aria have me that worked up I'm seeing her everywhere?" she thinks to herself. Out the view port is Thessia in all its splendor a blue and green planet you would confuse it for earth if the continents didn't look completely different. Still not back to its pre Reaper war population of 5.5 billion likely the result of many Asari moving to earth once the Citadel was repaired. "Okay we are docked, follow me to the shuttle" T'Veza says bringing Anima back from her thoughts, she turns and nods as they follower her and a few of the crew down the hall.

Shepard awoke to Miranda sleeping curled next to him inside the cave looking around Garrus wasn't in the cave "might be at the stream" he thinks carefully getting up as to not wake up Miranda which he failed at. She rubs her eyes "good morning" she says sitting up "your still not much of a sleeper are you?" Shepard smiles "nope" he says putting a black Alliance t-shirt on before bending down and kissing her "thanks for a wonderful night" he whispers and she smiles. Walking outside he still doesn't see Garrus and shrugs he is a big boy he thinks turning to head down to the stream he doesn't notice the shuttle that has landed off in the field. Making it to the stream he kneels down and begins to wash his face with the cool clear water. Until he notices a reflection of something behind him, he turns in time to receive a blow to the head from an assault rifle knocking him out cold and back into the water. A hand reaches down and pulls him from the water, lifting Shepard up onto his shoulder the Geth makes light work of him. The Prime unit walks over to the cave entrance Shepard draped over his shoulder a small amount of blood running down Shepard's face. A blue burst of energy throws another Geth unit clean out of the cave Miranda runs out only to receive the same treatment Shepard got. The other Geth gets to its feet and grabs Miranda the two units make it back to the Shuttle which has the Cerberus logo painted on the side of its otherwise black exterior. The door to the shuttle opens and Xen walks out Garrus can be seen tied up inside also unconscious. "Tie them up and put them with the other one, we need to get out of here the stealth drive on this thing only has three hours left and that is cutting it too close." The Geth don't say anything a little thing Xen had installed the only Geth that can still talk is Legion only because she was afraid of messing him up. The Geth go about their mission of tying up the two humans once done they toss them into the shuttle. Xen nods and the Geth get into the shuttle she follows as the doors close. Moments later the shuttle lifts off and leaves the atmosphere of the planet. It makes for the Relay "Stealth system is green, approaching the Relay in five, four, three, two, one…jump." The male pilot says sitting next to Xen.

In the Williams system the relay begins to spin seconds before the shuttle appears on the other side. The shuttle makes for the other relay which is just past the planet Krios none of the Ledan ships seem aware of the shuttle being in their area of operations. Xen pulls up her omnitool "hurry up Kevin, we got less than thirty minutes before the drive core cooks us alive!" She points out. "We will be through the relay in five minutes all boards green setting approach vector now" he says never looking away from the controls. As the shuttle approaches the relay seconds later it is pushed forward with a large amount of energy, "okay we will be out of the William's system in two minutes disengage the stealth drive" Xen says. Kevin does as he is told and the second he does the shuttle is hailed by both Alliance and Ledan forces. Ignoring the Ledan Xen transmits false codes of a research vessel that was given clearance to enter the system and the Alliance goes silent. She then sends a stolen code to the Ledan and they stop transmitting as well. The shuttle shoots through the relay and is once again back in the safety of the Milky Way. Xen looks back at Cerberus's newest guests "sleep tight friends I doubt you will get much rest soon" she says as the scene fades to black.

The scene fades in on Samantha aboard the Normandy, Samantha is scanning radio traffic something she always found relaxing in an odd way but while she was listen she heard and an unusual transmission from the Williams Relay. Not thinking anything about it she went about filling the daily security risk reports the Citadel needed. Her mind drifts back to the war with the Reapers and all the trouble the crew got into back then it seems so far away now and with Shepard gone the ship seems too empty for her. Perhaps it is time she gave up military life her wife had asked her a year ago to do so, but who can turn down Shepard? Certainly not her, well not a mission anyway Shepard was handsome but she simply didn't swing that way. Also her wife was more than enough to keep her coming home. Samantha had made a home on Rannoch with her Quarian wife, and the two even considered adopting a child but for now it was just them and their two cats Mr. Max and Ms. Sox. Yet she was happy with her life and she only came back because this was going to be a simple tour that turned into much more. "Anything new?" James asked her snapping her from her thoughts as she looks back down at the terminal. "No sir, just another day floating in front of the Citadel" she says not hiding her displeasure at their current situation. James nods he too is unhappy but there is little any of them can do and he walks away, leaving Samantha to her work and thoughts.

On the surface of Thessia Liara and her youngest daughter are awaiting the arrival of Anima and the others. She had learned of Aria's involvement but it was a small price to pay to reunite her family what was left of it anyway. The shuttle with her daughter just landed and once the usual security checks were complete she would see her daughter again, and perhaps convince her to give up the foolish idea of invading Ledan territory. Moments pass then she sees her daughter and Sarha followed by Aria which causes her to wince at the sight of the Omega boss responsible for the deaths of more than a few of her agents. Liara waves and gets Anima's attention she walks over to her daughter. "Anima it is so nice to see you" she tries to hug her daughter but is surprised when Anima pulls back.

Anima: I see you sold the house on Earth.

Liara: Yes, there were too many memories in that place. Also I have a nice apartment here now and your sister needed to be with her own kind with your father being…

Anima: He's not dead!

Liara: Of course sweetie. This is your sister by the way, I figured you would want to meet her.

Liara gently hands the tiny blue infant who is wrapped in a tiny N7 blanket Shepard had used when Anima was a baby. Anima's anger is quickly replaced with joy as the infant is placed into her arms. "Hey you, I'm your big sister" she says slightly bouncing the baby in her arms.

Anima: What's her name?

Liara: Inea…T'Soni.

Anima: T'Soni?

Liara: In Asari culture it is common for the child's last name to be the mothers not the fathers.

Anima gently hands the baby back to Liara "yes, well that's up to you isn't it? Who do I need to talk to about my mission and ship?" Liara is taken back by her bluntness no doubt Aria's influence she thinks.

Liara: Captain T'Veza will set up everything until then I got you and Sarha an apartment in the same building as mine.

Aria walks over to the three of them "I hope it's a two bedroom" she says smiling. Liara forces a smile "yes there is room in the apartment for a guest but wouldn't you like your own place?" Aria smiles again looks at Anima "no I think I'll stay with my second in command." Liara only nods "then follow me" she says motioning them along.

In the wards of the Citadel Councilor Simmons is sitting in his large apartment, he is looking at a vid screen watching what can only be described as human and alien porn. Bored with the vid he turns it off and walks over to the rather large kitchen and pours a large glass of American whiskey. Not that he pays the shipping he sends one of his staff on a weekly shuttle to get his booze and food. Power has its privileges and Simmons was a man who took full advantage of his power. Sure the other races didn't like him or the ever increasing role the humans now play but he didn't care and they wouldn't matter much longer anyway. His dealings with the new kids on the block have proved to be both profitable and interesting as well. Council space didn't have enough room for all the races to expand and with the Krogan now breeding at record levels thanks to medical advances they have nearly an entire system to their selves. That has the Salarians nervous and when they get nervous so do the Turian and Asari. Simmons just smiles as he takes a large drink from his glass. "Let them squabble with each other divide in conquer is always easier anyway" he thinks to himself setting the now empty glass on the polished steel counter top. A doorbell chimes and he walks over to the door letting in the high priced Asari prostitute into his apartment. The young Asari walks in and sets her purse down on the stand by the door.

Asari: So Councilor what do you have in mind?

Simmons: Oh a little of this and that, can I get you a drink?

Asari: It's your credits I'm hourly so sure I'll have a drink.

Simmons smiles and walks into the kitchen getting his guest a drink of wine he quickly returns to the Asari. "So what's your name?" he asks handing her the glass of red wine. She takes it and puts the glass to her lips seductively never looking away or breaking eye contact "It is whatever you want it to be darling." Simmons smiles at the thought but doesn't give her a name to be honest he didn't really care to know, it was just a pre-programed question one of many he learned growing up. The Asari sets the empty glass down and turns from Simmons her long black evening gown fits her like a glove. "Now if you could unzip me so I can get more comfortable…" Simmons does as instructed and the dress slips off its owner to the floor and the Asari steps out of it turning to face Simmons. Wearing only underwear she takes Simmons by the hand and leads him down the hall. Simmons is behind the Asari and he pulls a small syringe from his pants pocket and quickly inserts it into the Asari's neck injecting the red liquid into his guest. Before she can realize what is happening the powerful sedative takes affect and she collapses to the floor. He scoops up her unconscious body and tosses the Asari over his shoulder and walks into his bedroom. Pressing a button on the wall a hidden door opens leading into a dark hallway.

On the Normandy James is now in his cabin though he still thinks of it as Shepard's. He is growing increasing tense and uneasy about the situation he finds himself. Being a glorified security guard for the Citadel wasn't how he planned his last year in the Alliance to be. He passed up a rear Admiral spot at the N7 School, he never liked the thought of being behind a desk. A knock at the door brings him out of his thoughts "come in" he says not getting up from the chair at the desk. Samantha enters the room and walks over to James handing him a data pad. "What's this?" he asks looking at the data pad.

Samantha: It is an odd communication to both the Alliance and the Ledan military command.

James presses a button and hears a female's voice giving codes for clearance to leave the Ledan system.

James: I don't see the point, there are a few ships that have clearance to fly to and from that system.

Samantha: Yes I know, but I ran the voice on a hunch and it is Xen's voice giving the codes.

James looks at the data pad again and presses play hearing Xen's voice once again. "Son of a bitch if Cerberus was in the William's system…"

Samantha: Yes, little good can come of it. Cerberus has a bounty for Shepard and I have a feeling they got him or at least looked.

James: Agreed, who else knows about this?

Samantha: Just you.

James: Keep it that way, I need a QE link to Anima Shepard as soon as possible.

Samantha: Right away.

Samantha turns and leaves the cabin as James looks at the data pad again before setting it down "if Cerberus has Shepard…" he stops himself mid thought not wanting to think of what will happen to Shepard.

Meanwhile on the Bastogne Delta is once again sitting at the ships bar drink in hand, he is watching some football on the vid screen just above the bar. Manchester United is up and his mood is improving with every sip of brandy and goal. The room is empty except for a few officers' playing cards in the back. No one dared talk to the Captain during a match except Jackson and maybe Seryna. His thoughts drift to his wife and their last talk to each other, he was cold and he knew he hurt her. "It can't be helped now" he thinks to himself as he takes another drink. Seryna walks into the room and sits next to Delta "you just going to sit here and drink yourself silly?" she asks him in a matter of fact tone. Delta only points to the screen attempting to stop the conversation which he knows isn't going to happen.

Seryna: Seriously? Delta I need to speak to you!

Delta begrudgingly turns from the screen "Man U was up big anyway" he thinks to himself. As he faces his upset wife and bond mate.

Delta: Okay you have my attention.

Seryna: About time. I'm delaying my trip to Thessia apparently our youngest daughter is on the Citadel though I couldn't get her sister to tell me what she was doing there.

Delta: Likely shaking her ass in the wards for the horny Alliance crowd.

Seryna: Perhaps, what about our daughters do you resent so much?

Delta: I don't resent them I just think they are wasting away there potential in a strip club or worse.

Seryna slaps Delta hard across the face at the implication that her daughters were common street whores. Delta puts his hand to his now stinging face and rubs it for a second. "I'm getting plenty tired of you being pissed at me." He final says dropping his hand from his face.

Seryna: I'm getting sick of your holier than thou attitude when it comes to the Asari. That is why you pushed our daughters away and the second Anima didn't listen to your orders you snapped on her as well.

Delta looks at his wife for a few seconds "they made their choices, I made mine." He says in a very cold manner. Seryna is taken back for a second "so can I expect the same venom from you if I return to Thessia?" she asks him not sure if she wants the answer. Delta picks up his drink and turns back to the game "you made your choice too" he says taking a drink. Seryna feels her heart drop she stands up from the bar turning to leave but stops just short of the door. "Pushing everyone away won't bring them back you know" she says still facing away so Delta can't see the tears now running down her face. Delta looks at his glass "neither will coddling you, our daughters, or Anima." Drinking the remains of his glass he pours another drink from the bottle of Brandy. Seryna has heard enough and leaves the bar "about bloody time, now back to the match" Delta says out loud as the scene fades to black.

The scene fades in on a dark room Shepard and Miranda are chained to the wall their weight supported by their rests. Both have been sedated both are stripped naked, an old looking Drell walks into the room. He is blue in color and wears a Cerberus uniform he is holding a bucket of ice water. He stops just shy of the two prisoners and throws the bucket of ice cold water on the two waking them both up. Shepard looks around his surroundings before focusing on the Drell "what…what do you want?" Shepard asks.

Drell: We will get to that Admiral.

Shepard: Where is Garrus?

Drell: The Turians paid a large sum of money for their Primark back. He should be arriving on Palaven within the hour. He didn't see the Geth like you two did so he has no idea Cerberus is involved in his rescue. Neither do the Turians I am afraid, they think he was rescued by bounty hunters. Odd that the Alliance didn't offer a reward for your save return.

Shepard: Let Miranda go, you have me.

Drell: Sorry the boss wants her and you.

Miranda finally comes too and struggles against the chains to no avail. "What the bloody hell is this?"

Drell: Relax Ms. Lawson, Cerberus welcomes your return.

Shepard: Cerberus? What do you want with us?

Drell: You Shepard information, Ms. Lawson she will be repurposed in the new Phantom program, her and Subject Zero once we catch her.

Shepard: You son of bitch you leave them alone!

Drell: No I don't think so. Guards!

Two Cerberus soldiers enter the room as the Drell walks over to Miranda and injects with a sedative. She struggles but the drug works quickly and she slips into unconsciousness. "Take her to the Phantom lab, Xen has plans for her." The Drell says putting a cap on the syringe. The soldiers do as they are told and unchain Miranda and drag her out of the room by her wrists her limp body dragging along the concrete floor.

Shepard: You son of bitch, I'll end you if anything happens to her!

Drell: Relax Shepard, save your energy you are going to need it. You see the Hanar taught me many things in how to get information from others. Humans however had torture down to a science. I've learned many things reading your history books.

Shepard: Go to hell.

Drell: I'm sure I'll meet you there one day. Now we will start simple enough, what is the Alliance's code for the Citadel docking bay?

Shepard: The code changes all the time I've been out of the loop for months now.

Drell: Good, then you'll have no problem telling me the old useless code.

Shepard: Screw you!

The Drell walks over to a small table and uncovers the tools of his trade holding one up so Shepard can see it the polished metal gleams in the light. "I was hoping you would say that" the Drell says with a smile on his face.

Drell: I understand you served with Thane Krios, he was a good man…I'm not. So I am sure you are aware of our unique ability to remember everything with perfect detail. Something that is very helpful in my line of work.

Shepard: Why are you working for Cerberus? They hate aliens.

Drell: Haven't you heard they are under new management and Mr. Ood has shifted the policies. Now we just hate the Alliance. So again what where those codes?

Shepard doesn't answer the N7 program has training for this and he knows his answers won't spare him pain or death. Torturers get off on their work, no he will have to endure whatever this asshole has planned. The Drell walks over to Shepard with a knife and what appears to been sharpened wooden spikes. "You know during your human war in Vietnam, the Vietnamese had a way of getting human prisoners of war to talk. You see they would take bamboo and sharpen it, and insert it just under the finger nail. I've used this on more than one human and it seems to work wonders. But I've never had the chance to use it on a N7 like yourself." Shepard spits in the Drell's face. The Drell smiles and wipes the spit from his face "okay have it your way" he says grabbing Shepard's right hand with a quick and accurate thrust inserts the wood under his right thumb nail. Shepard screams in pain and is rewarded with another wooden spike under his index finger's nail another scream by Shepard echo's in the large room. A small trickle of blood runs from both fingers dripping on the floor. "So is it still 'go to hell' Admiral or are you willing to give me those codes?" He asks returning to his small table.

Shepard: Fuck you!

Drell: Now is that a way to treat a friend?

Shepard: You're not my friend.

Drell: Perhaps you are right… but if I was your friend I would tell you not to make me angry. Also I would say are those codes really worth all this pain?

Shepard: I won't betray the Alliance to save myself from some pain, you should know that.

Drell: Why not? They betrayed you.

Shepard doesn't respond as the Drell walks back over to him holding a knife and a thermal clip. "Did you know that the chemicals in a thermal clip can reach negative forty degrees centigrade? If applied to the bare skin it freezes instantly and painlessly it's the reheating of the frozen flesh that is painful. You see when skin freezes the water in the cells form ice crystals and burst when heat is applied to the area." The Drell takes the knife and carefully opens the thermal clip "Frost bite is a terrible thing Admiral, once more what are the codes?" Shepard doesn't answer and the Drell pours the contents of the clip onto Shepard's left foot. The top of his foot freezes instantly as the Drell walks back to his table and gets a pail water. "See it doesn't need to be hot water, just warm" he sits the pail just under his left foot "Medigel will treat the frost bite without pain, for those codes that is." Shepard doesn't answer and the Drell raises the pail of water immersing the foot in warm water quickly brings a burning pain Shepard screams in agony as the top layer of his foot swells from the fluid leaking out of the damaged tissue underneath. "That looks painful, here let me help you" the Drell takes his knife and cuts the flesh allowing the blood and fluid to drain. Shepard screams again in pain as the Drell thrusts the same knife completely through his left foot. Blood flows from the wound dripping on the concrete below "I'm losing my patients Shepard, I want those codes or I am going to step things up a bit." Shepard doesn't answer "fine have it your way." The Drell again walks over to the table and grabs a metal syringe that is has a green liquid in it.

Drell: Do you remember Corporal Toombs?

Shepard: What about him?

Drell: Cerberus experimented on him with Thresher Maw acid. I've found that the right amount can be very effective in helping people with answering my questions. It is extremely painful as I am sure Toombs mentioned.

Shepard: I'm not giving you those codes!

Drell: Have it your way.

The Drell walks over to Shepard quickly and injects the acid into Shepard's neck. Causing him to scream and convulse as the acid works its way through his body. "Now you see what is happening Admiral is your veins are busting, very painful I know and if I did nothing you would simply bleed out and die. Which doesn't help me in the least bit." Shepard can feel his life starting to fade from blood loss. In the corner of the room he sees someone a woman his vision is failing now "Tali?" he says. "Who?" the Drell asks Shepard can barely hear his ears are ringing as Tali walks over to him the Drell doesn't see her "she dead" Shepard says looking past the Drell. "Give me the codes and this can stop!" The Drell demands again Shepard can barely hear him Tali is standing at his side she places a hand on his chest and leans in "if you don't tell him, you will die Shepard" she whispers into his ear. "Those codes are worthless" Shepard says his voice is shaky. The Drell waiting as long as possible finally administers the Medigel snapping Shepard from near death as his strength returns Tali fades away. "You know I am impressed most would have cracked by now." The Drell says walking back over to his little table. Grabbing another syringe only this one filled with a clear fluid. "Time to go to sleep Admiral we'll talk again soon." The Drell pulls the knife from Shepard's foot and removes the pieces of wood from his nail beds each causing Shepard to scream in pain. Another round of Medigel heals the wounds inflicted by the Drell.

Drell: Next time we talk you may want to consider answering my questions. Because I'm not going to be hurting you. It would be a shame for something to happen to that new baby of yours.

Shepard: You can't get to her.

Drell: So sure are you?

The Drell walks over to the table and brings over a data pad "I bet this is the first time you have seen little Inea T'Soni" he holds the data pad in front of Shepard showing Liara holding the little blue child next to Liara is Anima. "My girls, I never thought I would see you again" he thinks to himself.

Drell: I was right. I want those codes Shepard if I don't get them before I leave this room, I'm going to tell that Asari sleeper agent that took this vid to take the baby and bring it here. You want that? Me and your newborn baby in a room like this with my tools?

The Drell turns to leave the room "24693 Code Word X-ray, action word Bravo" Shepard says out loud before hanging his head in shame. The Drell turns back to Shepard "see was that so hard?" He walks over and injects Shepard with the sedative and Shepard quickly loses consciousness.

Meanwhile on Krios the Ledan General stands in front of a large crowd promising to take the fight to the Council races to cheers and applause. The large Ledan turns and leaves the stage and is quickly met by one of his advisors.

General: What is it Thia?

Thia: The virus is ready, you just need to convince your human puppet to give it to his people on Earth.

General: He will do as he is told, it won't be long now. Once the humans start dropping we will take Earth and the Citadel. Once we have their leaders the other races will fall in line or simply fall.

Thia: Yes sir, I will make the arrangements for the vaccines to be shipped to the Councilor.

The General walks over to a window in the hallway where they are talking "see to it, it is about to be a bad day to be human on Earth." He says smiling his teeth white and sharp gleam in the sunlight from the window. Thia takes his leave and the General simply looks out the window at the clouds in the Krios sky as the scene fades to black.

The scene fades in on Anima looking out at the Thessia skyline through a large picture window in her new apartment. It was nice enough, but she kind of missed Omega something about the ruthlessness suited her. Aria taught her if she was going to fight for something it better mean something to her or at least increase her bank account. She almost fell for the Alliance duty honor crap nearly followed her father's footsteps but now she has her own path. That path is getting her father was still job one but after that Omega perhaps or stay here on Thessia with Sarha, either way her military days are nearing an end. "That is an amazing view" Sarha says startling Anima she spins around and smiles. "Yes Thessia is a beautiful place" Anima responds as she walks over to Sarha.

Sarha: I wasn't talking about Thessia, I was talking about your ass.

Anima: Flirt.

Sarha takes Amina into her arms and kisses her then whispers "perhaps it's time we break in this new place?" Anima smiles at the thought "can I watch?" Aria says from the doorway and the couple separates.

Anima: Perfect timing as always Aria.

Aria: It's a gift, T'Veza sent word high command or whatever they are calling themselves these days wants to meet. Also you have a message from the Normandy apparently Vega needs to talk to you as well.

Anima: Okay… not sure why he would need to speak to me.

Aria: Didn't say, plus I'm not your fucking secretary.

Anima: Love you too.

Aria smiles and leaves the room, Anima kisses Sarha "to be continued" Anima whispers and smiles before walking over to her terminal. She pushes a few buttons and James's voice comes through the speaker.

James: Anima, I am sending Jack and Samantha to Thessia to meet with you and help you get your father back. They should be there within the day, also they have news you need to hear.

Anima: What kind of news?

James: Sorry this needs to be done in person I am sure people are listening to our transmissions.

Anima: Fine, I'll make sure they get through customs.

James: Thanks, and for the record we all still believe Shepard is alive.

Anima: Thanks Uncle Vega.

James: You're welcome half pint, now get your ass in gear and save my boss.

Anima: Will do.

Anima turns off the terminal and walks over to Sarha and smiles "better head over to high command and see what's up" she says before kissing her again. "My mom is going to drop the baby over if you could watch her while we are gone" Anima asks her. Sarha smiles "of course I need the practice, after all we will have a few one day." Anima smile and kisses Sarha's forehead "I love you" she says before turning and leaving the room.

Aboard the Bastogne Jackson is standing behind EDI as Delta walks up to them. "What's up?" he asks Jackson.

Jackson: Looks like the Normandy just sent one of its shuttles to Thessia.

Delta: Thessia? Why?

EDI: It is unknown at this time, three people were on board.

Delta: Fine, EDI get me Captain Vega on the bloody comms. Jackson take Grunt and Seryna follow them. Find out what they are up to, and report back to me also this gets Seryna back to Thessia like she wanted. EDI make sure they have clearance to land in Thessia, come up with a back story or something.

Jackson nods and head off to inform the others of their impending trip. EDI turns and informs Delta that James is available in the vid comm. Delta nods and heads off to the war room to speak to his fellow captain. Walking through the Bastogne never felt so empty for Delta he loved that he finally had his own command but now. Now it is destroying who is was and his family, the Alliance was changing to and he didn't like it. Walking into the comm room, he sees Vega's hologram already waiting from him.

James: How can I help you Delta?

Delta: Why did you send a shuttle to Thessia?

James: Right to the point as always I see.

Delta: Don't bloody stall James.

James: Seeing how you just launched a shuttle yourself I could ask you the same question.

Delta: Fine, keep it to yourself. However keep one bloody thing in mind mate.

James: What's that?

Delta: We are both stuck here, so we need to have each other's back.

James: Understood.

Delta nods and walks out of the room, he didn't expect any answers but something would have been helpful. Now he is short more staff and will have to request some fresh recruits from Simmons which means he has to talk to that scumbag again. "EDI, get me a meeting with Simmons" he says into the air knowing she is always listing.

EDI: Yes Captain, also the shuttle has just left SOL system.

Delta: Thanks EDI, I'm heading to the bar there is a match in an hour.

EDI: Understood, I will inform you of your meeting time when I get it.

Delta walks out of the war room and heads down to the bar and drink away his worries and hopefully watch Manchester United destroy Manchester City.

On the Citadel Simmons is walking through Presidium up to his office, he couldn't wait to get back home however his guest might get lonely after all. The Presidium always put him in a better mood he makes his way into his office and sits at his desk. First order of business was to get the shipment of Vaccines from the Williams system passed out to the human families on the Citadel and Earth. The Ledan were planning to hit the other races with a bioweapon this would spare the humans. After all why would the Ledan lie to him they had been working together now for ten months. "Councilor you have a meeting with Captain Raven tomorrow, also you have unread messages at your terminal, are you in need of anything else?" his VI asked him. "No, thank you open my messages please." The VI does as requested and the messages appear on the screen. One by one Simmons deletes the unimportant messages, but stops at one marked Urgent Alliance Traffic. He opens it and a picture of a three headed dog appears and a muffle male voice comes through the speakers.

Voice: Councilor Simmons we understand you are making deals with the Ledan behind the Councils back, and we have proof. You meet our contact on the Citadel in one hour from hearing this message otherwise we will leak the information to the Alliance New Network. You are being watched make no attempt to inform anyone. Go to Chora's Den in the Wards have a seat at an empty table we will come to you. See you soon.

Before Simmons can do anything the screen goes to a vid with kittens playing with a ball of yarn. A cold bead of sweat forms on the Councilors forehead, he stands up slowly considering his next move he only had fifty eight minutes to get to the ward.

Chora's Den is the typical low end bar that caters to the "average resident" on the Citadel. Simmons walks in a few beads of sweat on his brow from his faster than normal pace and the nervousness. A few patrons turn when he walks into the dark bar but quickly turn back to their drinks. Of course they knew who he was, but in a place like this no one is going to care. A few Asari dance on the various stages which brings a slightly sadistic smile to Simmons face. He scans the room and finds a booth out of the way and empty he walks over and sits down. Within seconds a waitress walks over to take his order. "I'll have a beer" he says not looking at the waitress, she nods and leaves. "What could they possibly know?" he thinks to himself not looking around he simply looks at his expensive watch. Few had the money for a wrist watch and those who did didn't see the point in owning something that would only tell the time of one planet or system. Simmons didn't care he liked it and always had it set to the small town he grew up in to remind him of the shithole he climbed out of. "I see you got the message" the waitress says setting the beer down in front of the Councilor. Before he can respond she is gone and another person walks up and sits down across from the Councilor. Simmons looks at the woman with rage and nervousness in his expression, he was the one who calls people to meetings not the other way around. "Relax Councilor, we are just here to say hello" she says looking at the most powerful human alive. Simmons studies her, she looks like she is young no older than thirty he guesses her blond hair is pulled back and her bright blue eyes have a piercing nature about them. "Had to be genetically altered in the womb to have these traits" he thinks to himself. Like everyone else these days she was in peak shape again genetic modifications see to that. "Yes well I am here" he finally says breaking the silence.

Woman: Yes you are, I represent the Sirta Foundation.

Simmons: Now why do I doubt that? Oh yeah it was the Cerberus logo on my terminal.

Woman: Yes they do have a flare for the dramatic, don't they? It was decided it would be the only way to get you here. Also we paid Cerberus to hack your system, we are an honest company after all.

Simmons: Fine, how can I help Sirta?

Woman: We want the rights to the vaccine you plan on passing out to humans.

Simmons: And why would you want those?

Woman: The board has decided you will need help getting the vaccine to the public. We have facilities and staff thus it is a good fit. A win win if you will.

Simmons: All for a fee I am sure.

Woman: Our costs plus fifteen percent the first year, twenty every year after that.

Simmons: Deal. Now next time your boss wants to meet just call my office we can skip the cloak and dagger bit.

Woman: Agreed, we will send the contract to your office right away.

Simmons stands up from the booth and walks away the woman simply sits and waves the waitress over "tell the board we are a go, and get me a drink if you would" the waitress smiles and walks away.

On Thessia Anima is standing in a long hallway, marble floors and polished walls remind her of the Mansion back on Furies. "Command will see you now" an Asari says to her and Liara, and they walk into the large room. Five Asari Matriarchs sitting behind a large wooden bench that reminds Anima of a bench a Judge sits behind in human courts. They stop about one meter from the command. "Anima I trust you are enjoying your stay here on Thessia" one of the five asks her. "Yes, this visit is much nicer than my last" she says.

Liara: Perhaps the High Command would like to inform us as to why we were called?

Matriarch Yeza: Yes we called you here to discuss the problem we face thanks to your dead husband T'Soni.

Anima: Take heed all of you insult my father one more time and you can forget my help.

Matriarch Ioina: Yes, sorry. What Yeza met to say is when Admiral Shepard cured the genophage he set this all in motion.

Liara: What is set in motion?

Matriarch Cita: The Krogan's civil war is causing the Salarians nervous and when they get nervous so do the Turians. That is why we offered to help you in your silly quest to find Admiral Shepard. If you want our help Anima, we need you to fix this little problem your father set in motion.

Anima: When do I start?

Matriarch Ioina: The ship and crew will be ready within the week, we are sending you to Sur'Kesh to speak with the Dalatrass about the possible solutions. After that go to Tuchanka and speak with the two warring clan leaders and try to broker a peace agreement otherwise it may be the end for the Krogan.

Liara: What do you mean the end of the Krogan?

Matriarch Yeza: They have already over breed themselves to the point of over population in their system. Starvation, disease, and war are now common place in the Aralakh System. The golden era Urdnot Wrex predicted never happened. With Urdnot Grunt and Mardin being MIA we have little hope that Clan Urdnot will remain in power much longer. Clan Jurdon has already stated they will take the fight to the Turians and Salarians for the genophage, and they have allied with the Ledan.

Anima: Even if we stop this civil war what good does it do the Krogan? They are going to need another system to colonize.

Matriarch Yeza: That is up to the council not us.

Anima: Understood.

The five Matriarchs stand up "Captain T'Veza will contact you once your ship is ready, may the Goddess watch over you" Yeza says before slamming a gavel down bringing the meeting to an end. Anima and Liara walk out of the room and back into the hallway. "That went better than I thought it would" Anima says to her mother. Liara smiles and hugs her daughter "I'm so proud of you." Anima nods as a Asari rushes up to them "I need to speak to you, it is a matter of life and death" The out of breath Asari says to them, Liara looks at Anima with a confused look on her face as the scene fades to black.

The scene fades in on a hospital bed that is in the center of a dark room, a young Asari is sleeping in the bed. The Asari snaps awake remember the events that lead her here, her wrist hurts and her right elbow is sore and stiff. She quickly realizes why as the wrist bindings have imprisoned her in this bed. Looking around she sees little as the lights are dimmed except the one that shines down on her. She does notice the six camera bots floating around her, they look like the ones reporters use only there is no reporter inhere just her. She struggles in vain the biddings are hospital grade "a pissed off Krogan couldn't break these" she thinks. Next she screams at the top of her lungs "HELP ME! PLEASE!" the words echo and fall silent "no doubt that psychotic bastard has the walls sound proofed" she thinks to herself. "How long have I been out?" she says aloud continuing to assess her situation one of the few lessons her asshole father taught her before disowning her. The rage at the thought makes her struggle again but with familiar results and she quickly stops. "Don't fucking panic, think!" she says out loud again to a faceless audience. For all she knows the entire Citadel is watching her lay in this bed with only her underwear on the thought sends a cold shiver up her spine. "Damn it why didn't I listen to Sis?" she thinks to herself. With nothing to do she closes her eyes and pictures running through a meadow on Earth with her family before it was ripped apart. She drifts off into sleep again, the medication still doing its job all too well.

The Asari awakes slower this time almost forgetting where she was but the cameras and light quickly remind her. Focusing all her biotic ability she hits one of the camera bots with a throw sending the helpless bot flying across the room. A sudden surge of satisfaction floods her until she see the bot pop back up and float over to its place. "FUCK YOU!" she screams at the camera not even knowing if someone is watching right now and she didn't care. Struggling and thrashing around in the bed but to no new result. "WHEN I GET FREE YOU SON OF A BITCH!" she screams directly at one of the cameras. She takes a few deep breaths and steadies her thoughts. Looking around again she sees a table in the far corner of the room some surgical equipment on it "Goddess" she whimpers at the thought. Suddenly all the lights in the room come on and a loud speaker begins playing music at such a loud volume she can she feels pain inside her ears. "STOP THIS" she screams but it is barely audible over the music. "This prick wants to watch me crack" she thinks. Suddenly the music stops playing much to her relief, but the lights stayed on and begin to flicker in a strobe like fashion slow at first but faster and faster. She closes her eyes to avoid the headache that is quickly approaching but the light is so bright it is easily seen even with closed eyes. "Please…PLEASE STOP!" She screams tears flowing down her face from the pain of the lights. Again like with the music the lights stop as quickly as they started. She slowly opens her eyes every light was off now, the only light coming from the red lights on the six camera bots. The room takes on an ominous red glow to it, she quickly shuts her eyes again not wanting to know what horrors await her. Her mind numb she drifts off into a dreamlike state again. "What did you do?!" She hears snapping out of her dream, or so she thought. "Daddy? Help me daddy please!" she says her eyes scanning the room finally focusing on a shadowy figure near the door. "You little WHORE! Save you? You make your mother and I sick!" The words piece her heart worse than any bullet ever could "daddy, please I'm sorry!" she begs for forgiveness but none will come not here not now. The shadowy figure walks closer until in focus. Delta stands above his daughter tied down to a hospital bed he leans in thrusting his hand around her neck "You are nothing to me, a simple whore!" he screams into her face. He releases her she beings to cough "enjoy the bloody hell you brought yourself to!" he says before fading into the darkness. She begins to sob and drifts deeper into her nightmare, as tear flow from her closed eyes.

She snaps awake "Goddess no, please…" it has been nearly two full days and nature was calling she could no longer hold herself a wave of shame washes over her as the warm liquid soaks the sheets below her. More tears only now she is broken truly broken this man… this monster took away her true self the closest thing for a human would be humanity. Sobbing uncontrollably she closes her eyes and prays to Athame for a merciful death or at least no more nightmare of her father. Hours pass and she awakes shivering from the cold liquid that soaks the sheets, the cameras are still filming her "Hope you are getting a good show" she mutters at them, she no longer has the strength or will to fight.

Meanwhile Simmons sits comfortable in his apartment watching with much joy at his private show. However his smile fades as he realizes she has lost the fight in her and it was no fun for him if they didn't fight or struggle. "Damn it, I thought the daughter of the great Captain Jace Raven codename Delta would be good for three days at least, you barely made two!" He yells at the large vid screen in his living room. "So be it" he pulls up his Omni tool and presses a few buttons and walks over to the screen. This is after all his favorite part, slowly from the floor a fine mist appears and slowly fills the room. The young Asari struggles coughing up blood and mucus, Simmons zooms on her face blood flowing from her nose and mouth as the poison does its work destroying the young Asari's ability to breath. Her lungs fill with a mixture of blood and fluid and her wet gasps and coughing is music to Simmons ears "I really like the new microphones I had put in" he says coldly out loud as the young Asari barely twenty two still a child in her culture begins to convulse as her body loses the fight. In all it takes just two minutes for her to pass to the next world. Simmons takes a long look at the lifeless body for a moment "Computer, end recording and vent the room." The screen goes black and Simmons begins to whistle a tune as he walks over to his bar and pours himself a drink. "I toss her in the protein vats later, right now I think I'll have dinner." He says out loud walking over to his kitchen.

Aboard the Bastogne's shuttle Grunt and Seryna just look at one another before Grunt can't take it anymore. "Five hours and you haven't said a word Asari" he barks out in his usual harsh tone. Seryna looks at Grunt and smile "Just thinking of my family" she says back to him her voice soft and smooth unlike her two companions on this voyage. Jackson spins back and announces they just entered Thessia airspace and have clearance. He also informs them that the Normandy shuttle beat them by nearly an hour.

The shuttle lightly touches down just outside of the Asari High Command Headquarters standing there to meet it is Samantha, Jack, Anima, and Liara. The shuttle door opens and Grunt is the first one off of the shuttle stretching as he takes a few steps toward Anima and the others. Jackson and Seryna both exit together both look like the flight has worn them down. Jackson walks over to Samantha "Delta wants to know what the hell you are doing here" he demands before Anima steps between the two of them. "I don't think you get to question my crew Jackson" she say pushing him back slightly. Jackson has had it with this blue bitch and activates his blue Omni tool blade which he holds at his side. "I don't take orders from the Asari or you Bitch!" Anima begins to glow as the green energy from her biotics emanates from her body mainly her two fists which are clinched together in balls. Jackson goes to take a step toward Anima but before either of them can attack Seryna grabs Jackson by the back of his collar on his uniform and pulls him back "this is not why we are here" she says to him. Jackson nods and retracts his blade. Anima still glowing looks at Jackson for a moment before relaxing "Grunt and Seryna I could use your help, as for you Jackson I have a mission for you as well if you can put your petty bull shit aside that is." Jackson is still angry but he nods it was better than sitting on the ship reading status reports and listening to Delta break down why Manchester United is the greatest football team ever. Anima smiles "good one big happy family, now follow me I understand our ship is ready." She turns and the group followers her making their way inside the space port terminal. The guards snap off salutes as Anima walks by them she returns a salute each time.

Jackson: I see you've done well after abandoning your post… Captain.

Anima: Well that was Delta's doing not mine, and yes I have. Did you collect fare from everyone when you landed Cabbie?

Jackson doesn't say anything in response, a pissing contest didn't get him information anyway. The group all board a large elevator that takes them to the upper levels where the shuttles for the new cruiser the AMV Nevos. The elevator door opens and the group steps off to see a line of shuttles all marked with the Asari Second Fleet logo. Each shuttle is state of the art and is fully stealth capable along with upgraded armor and weapons the five shuttles each cost nearly eighty billion credits. Standing in front of the shuttles is the crew for the Nevos all snap to attention as Anima exits the elevator. "Officers on deck!" one shouts and they snap off a salute holding it until Anima returns the salute. "Stand at ease!" She yells out and the crew relaxes by putting their hands behind their backs. Anima walks up closer so she didn't have to yell "my first command" she thinks to herself.

She stands in front of her new crew looking at each Asari in the eyes she stands a little taller. "We are going to Tuchanka to try and stop a civil war, and not to conquer. We will not fly our flags on their planet. We are entering Tuchanka to save a race - and the only flag that will be shown on that ancient planet will be their own. Show respect for them.

The enemy knows this moment is coming too. Some have resolved to fight and others wish to survive. Be sure to distinguish between them. There are some who are alive at this moment, who will not be alive shortly. Those who do not wish to go on that journey, we will not send; as for the others, I expect you to rock their world! Wipe them out if that is what they choose. But if you are ferocious in battle, remember to be magnanimous in victory.

Tuchanka is steeped in history; it is the site of Kalros, of the genophage and the birthplace of Wrex. Tread lightly there.

In the near future you will see things that no Asari could pay to see, and you will have to go a long way to meet a more decent, generous and upright race than the Krogan. You will be embarrassed by the hospitality they will offer you, even though they have nothing. Don't treat them as refugees on their own planet. Their children will be poor. In years to come they will know that the light of liberation in their lives was brought by you.

If there are casualties of battle, then remember that when they got up on this day and got dressed they did not plan to die. Allow them dignity in death. Bury them with due reverence and properly mark their graves.

It remains my foremost intention to bring every single one of you out alive. But there may be those among us who will not see the end of this campaign. We will put them in their sleeping bags and send them back. There will be no time for sorrow.

The enemy should be in no doubt that we are their Nemesis and we are bringing about their rightful destruction. There are many regional commanders who have stains on their souls and they are stoking the fires of Hell for Clan Jurdon. Their forces will be destroyed for what they have done to their people. As they die, they will know that it is their deeds that have brought them to this place. Show them no pity. It is a big step to take another life. It is not to be done lightly. I know of those who have taken life needlessly in other conflicts. I can assure you that they live with the mark of Cain upon them.

If someone surrenders to you, remember that they have that right under Citadel law, and ensure that one day they go home to their family. The ones who wish to fight ... well, we aim to please. Remember, however, that if you harm your regiment or its history by over-enthusiasm in killing, or cowardice, know that it is your family who will suffer. You will be shunned unless your conduct is of the highest order, for your deeds will follow you down through history. We will bring shame on neither our uniforms nor our race.

As for ourselves, let's bring everyone home safely and leave Tuchanka a better place for us having been there. Good luck." Anima turns and walks over to the lead shuttle and gets on the other officers do the same followed by the few enlisted in the back shuttle. Within moment the shuttles one by one ascend toward their new home the AMV Nevos as the scene fades to black.

The scene fades in on Shepard laying in a hospital bed the weeks of torture are beginning to take their toll on his body and mind. The room is void of any windows or furniture, just his bed and a door on the far wall. His left eye swollen shut from the repeated strikes to his face when he didn't list the location of Jack's son. That was something he didn't give out not even when the Drell dangled his family as a price. Shepard wouldn't sell out his friends or family and the Drell knew it so he lost his temper and repeatedly hit Shepard in the face until his own hand fractured from the constant impacts. The door swings open and Shepard flinches slightly, not by choice but weeks of torture has trained his body to react. This time however the Drell doesn't walk in, instead Xen walks in and stands about Shepard. "Look at what has become of the great Shepard." She says running her hand up his inner thigh. Shepard fights off the nausea and says nothing to her. Xen doesn't care she has what she wants, the Geth tightly under her control, the Alliance chasing its tail and the Human race… well they didn't have a very bright future after all. "That is fine Shepard, you're likely to light in bed for me anyway. By the way thought I would let you know the work on… or sorry with Miranda is proving to be enlightening." Shepard turns his head away at the thought of Miranda being a test subject for a sick scientist. Xen turns to leave the room "anyway thought you would like to know, you won't be seeing your friend the Drell anymore. He was needed elsewhere, also I need you healthy and strong for the finally DNA sample." With that Xen walks out of the room and locks the door behind her. "No need for our guest to get lost by wondering around" she thinks to herself walking down the long corridor and stopping at security door and enters a code and the door slides up. Kevin walks over to Xen and hands her a data pad. "How is Miranda's progress?" she asks looking at the data pad.

Kevin: She is coming along, the mind control chip has been implanted and biotic amps all replaced with the new more powerful X7 amps. She is healing nicely, also all DNA samples are viable and ready for the next stage.

Xen: Good, how is the platform progressing?

Kevin: Some setbacks with the X234 model but we are moving along to the X235.

Xen: See to it, I want the platform ready by the time the DNA from Shepard is taken.

Xen hands Kevin the data pad and the two walk further into the lab and into a side room where Miranda is strapped to a hospital bed. Her head is shaved and has fresh scars where the implants were put in. A few monitors show her heart rate and blood pressure, Xen walks over and turns off the sound on the monitors. "Let me know when she wakes up, if that chip is doing its job she will be loyal again and we can use her expertise on the phantom project." She says walking out of the room but not before slapping Kevin on the ass.

On the Citadel a human C-SEC detective stands by a protein vat the area is marked off by do not cross lines. He was a young man in his late twenties, his dirty blond hair was cut short and his slim muscular build fits his frame. His piercing blue eyes scan the area looking for the smallest clue though he didn't see any. He stands imposing to those who didn't know him in a black suit with a white shirt and dark blue tie although he didn't have to he always wore a suit when on the job. C-SEC didn't require it but it was something he liked to do "it looks professional" he would always tell the others who busted his balls for wearing them. At the end of the day he was top of his class at hand to hand training and even the Turians respected that, so the jokes always stopped before it got to serious. His father was a cop on Earth though he never made it past patrolman he was gunned down in the inner slums of Dallas when he was a child, so it was no surprise to anyone when he joined C-SEC.

He walks over to one of the vats and lifts up his Omni tool, he scans the vat an anonymous tip sent him to and he was just about to give up. When a ping lets him know that the tip was correct, there is a body being dissolved slowly in the vat. He puts his right index finger to his ear "This is Detective Jordan Starks, I have a body shut down vat 2354 and send in the crime scene investigators." The vats slowly powers down and Starks walks over to the vat this was the fourth case they have found it was never a pretty sight so he prepared for the horrid scene that was about to play out. If not for the tip the body would have been broken down and repurposed as food for crops or food paste for the poor. Starks shivered at the thought of unknowingly eating a body, not that he was poor however he did spend enough time in the lower wards where there are plenty of poor.

Two Turians in C-SEC uniforms walk up to him and he points to the vat the Turians nod there isn't anything to say they know the drill. If not for that curious call no one would have found this poor son of a bitch he thinks to himself as he lights up a cigarette and takes a long draw and exhales the smoke from his lungs into the room. He didn't like smoking and never did it unless he was about to deal with the smell of a rotting body, it was a trick his old partner taught him. "We got something detective" one of the Turians announces. "Now the hard part" Jordan thinks taking another draw from the cigarette before tossing it to the floor and stepping it. The limp body is lifted from the vat with a harness as it is around the chest under the arms the body dangles for a moment until it is set softly down on the floor near the vats. Right away it is clear this is an Asari "Looks like she hasn't been in the vat very long Sir" one Turian points out and Jordan agrees with a nod "finally some good news, perhaps the evidence wasn't destroyed at the very least they can get the vic's ID" he thinks putting on a pair of gloves and walking over to the body which is covered in a light brown jelly like substance. The vat material was mostly bacteria and the jelly gave off a nauseating sweet smell that reminded him of stale beer. Kneeling next to the body he runs a scan with his Omni tool and sends the data back to his desk at headquarters. "Looks like expensive underwear, and her eyes were black…choking?" He thinks wiping away some of the Jelly that also causes some skin to go with it. "Damn it! Get her back to C-SEC medical examiner's office before all my evidence melts away!" he barks out and the Turians bring over a body bag. Jordan stands up and removes his gloves tossing them aside, he lights up another cigarette before leaving the area.

Meanwhile aboard the Nevos Anima is sitting on the bridge. It is a large circular room with a galaxy map halo in the middle. Around the galaxy map are five large chairs all can spin 360 degrees at the moment all are empty but one. On the sides of the room are various workstations all filled with Asari, the bridge is the hub of Asari ships and it is clear why. All data is real time via QEC and Anima wondered where the Asari got the money for all of this. The room is a mixture of art and science as most things Asari make are. The pilot sits in the front of the ship in a separate room, to her left Samantha is scanning communications of both Alliance and Asari traffic. A four chairs are empty the XO's, Weapon Specialist, Communications Officer, and the Chief Medical Officer. Although Samantha can do her job from her chair she prefers to stand it reminders her of the Normandy. Anima on the other hand has taken a liking to the Asari's style and she loves her chair. Anima is looking over a few reports on her data pad as Jackson walks up to her.

Jackson: What was it you had in mind for me?

Anima: Before you and the others got to Thessia I was told that something may have happened to one of Delta's daughters. I want you to take a shuttle to the Citadel that was the last port she signed into.

Jackson: Does Delta or Seryna know?

Anima: Seryna knows she wants to tell Delta. I gathered Delta is ashamed of the career path his daughters are taking.

Jackson: I know what it is like to have an asshole for a father.

Anima: Sorry to hear that, there is a shuttle is ready to go when you are. By the way do you want a pilot? I hear these Asari shuttles put the Alliance shuttles to shame.

Jackson: I'll manage.

Anima nods and Jackson turns to leave, but before he gets to the door "Hey" Anima shouts stopping him he turns around "what?" He snaps back. "Just so you know I am still going to kick your ass for trying to steal my pistol." She says looking over her shoulder at him. Jackson smiles "whenever you put your big girl panties on let me know, I'll be ready." Anima smiles "yeah right, now get off my ship." She says looking back at the data pad, Jackson only shakes his head and smiles before leaving the bridge.

Anima sets the data pad and stands up looking over the galaxy map. "Okay, once the shuttle is away and clear take us to Tuchanka" she says and gets a "yes Captain" in response. "I am heading to my cabin, wake me when we arrive in the Krogan DMZ" she says walking to the elevator she presses a button and moments later the elevator opens and she steps in. "Please specify level or destination" the VI informs her. "That's new" she thinks, but having thirty decks she could see the need for a VI. "Captain's cabin" she says, "one moment that is a restricted area, please allow for scan… access granted." The door closes and Anima can feel her stomach lunge slightly from the sudden acceleration, within seconds the doors slide open showing her into a small hallway at the end of which was a security door above which the words Captain's Cabin was written in Asari Anima learned how to read Asari from her mother "important to know where you are from" she would always say. Even though the standard issue translator would change voice and text to which ever language the user set it to. She walks down the hall noticing the light music play above "Asari no doubt, Goddess they really like their ships" Anima thinks as she makes it to the door. Again a scan confirms she has authorization to be in the cabin, moments later the door slides open into a spacious room. There was an office, large bed, private observation deck, bathroom, and no Shepard could resist a fish tank. "The Asari have done their homework, but why the full court press?" She thinks out loud, and is startled when a familiar voice responds. "Because you are worth it" Anima spins around to see Sarha standing in front of her. She has clearly just gotten out of the shower and forgotten to put on a towel, although Anima doubt she forgot anything. Anima smiles and pulls her lover into her and kisses her deeply. Sarha pushes Anima back until she is on the bed looking up at her very sexy, very nude bond mate. Anima quickly works to match her partner in nudity she tries to stand up but Sarha pushes her down again and smiles. "Not tonight Captain, I'm in charge here" Sarha announces with some pride. Anima smiles and lays back as Sarha crawls on top of Anima softly kissing her body as she makes her way to her lips. Anima closes her eyes in utter ecstasy as Sarha kisses her as the scene fades to black.

The scene fades in on Councilor Simmons sitting in his office on the Citadel, he working on a law that will be passed by the Alliance Parliament he has already seen to it. He turns on his VI and sets it to dictate mode. He sits back in his chair and begins narrating his new law. "Alliance Law… Title thirty two. Children Health Defense. Purpose. Subsection a. The vaccination of all children and infants is here by mandated effective twenty four hours from the passing of this bill. Vaccines and clinics are to be provided by the Sirta Foundation, the Alliance will reimburse Sirta for all costs and provide the fee of twenty billion credits to Sirta for their services for the first year of the program and thirty billion credits every year after. Adults will not need to receive the vaccines as the virus only appears to effect children at this time. Any child not vaccinated within the first seven days of the passage of this law will be removed from the household and placed in the custody of the Alliance government. Subsection b. The removal of Article Four of the Alliance charter known as freedom of speech. The removal of Article Five of the Alliance charter known as freedom of the press. The removal of Article Six the right to a fair and speedy trial for criminal acts. Subsection c. The aforementioned Articles will be reinstated as soon as one hundred percent of all children and infants are vaccinated against childhood illness and disease… Signed on this date by Councilor Simmons." Simmons leans forward presses a few buttons and sends the bill to the Parliament for approval.

Down in the Wards Detective Starks is sitting at a local restaurant enjoying a cup of coffee and watching the lasted news vids. A young Asari reporter is explaining the impact of the proposed Children Health Defense Act. Jordan just shakes his head he was glad he didn't have children he never wanted any, but the removal of freedom of speech, press, and a trial concerned him more than kids having to get a few shots. "This just in the Alliance Parliament has just passed the CHD into law by a vote of 45 to 5, meaning all parents now have seven days to have their children vaccinated or risk them being removed by the government. The Asari republic has issued a statement it reads: "although the humans have the right to govern as they see fit we find the removal of basic rights by the Alliance troubling. As a result we will be closing our embassy on Earth and advises all Asari currently living on Earth to consider relocating to an Asari controlled planet so their rights are not infringed on. The Asari government has also convened to discuss possible trade embargos against the humans for rights violations." I have been informed that the Alliance News Network has been transferred to government control as well. Please stay tuned as we bring in experts on both sides of this hot button issue when we return." Jordan has heard enough and turns off the small vid screen in his booth. He shakes his head and finishes his coffee and taps his Omni tool to tip the Quarian waitress who waves at him in approval. He stands up and leaves the restaurant and heads over to his skycar. He opens the door and sits down the door closes and the car powers up. Over the sound system some Asari Jazz plays until it is interrupted with a ring. "Hello" Jordan says "Detective Starks, big news in case, must see you at my office, also request from Alliance, someone named Jackson to work with you." The voice quickly informs him over the speakers. "Okay Quian, I'm on my way in now I'll see you in a few" "yes, yes see you then" the voice says before the soft jazz resumes letting Jordan know the hyperactive Salarian has hung up. "He never says bye" Jordan thinks as he programs his skycar to take him to C-SEC headquarters.

On Earth the Alliance Parliament is in session regarding the possible trade implication if the Asari pulling support from the Humans. "This is unacceptable, if the Asari want to pull their trade agreements the other races will follow suit!" One member of the Parliament barks at the Vid Screen of Councilor Simmons. Simmons stands emotionless as he is railed at by the members of the elected Parliament. "You said nothing like this would happen!" another member points out.

Simmons: Ladies and Gentlemen I have a meeting with the council in one hour, I assure you the Asari will back down. This is all just hot Asari air, they need to act superior to us and issues statements. However they stand to lose just as much as we do if they pull their support of the Human Alliance.

Representative: That is a big gamble Councilor, they could vote you out of power and strip the Humans of their embassy.

Simmons: These Councilors are not the same head strong leaders we had twenty years ago, humans run C-SEC, Human ships protect the Citadel, and Humans have the largest fleet in Citadel space. They know we hold the cards on this one, they will back down.

The group is hardly won over by Simmons bravado but they seem to be relaxing and Simmons can sense it. "Now is the time to move forward, the vaccines arrive on Earth tomorrow." He points out. A large grumble washes over the Parliament, but no one speaks out this time and Simmons cuts his transmission.

Outside the Parliament a large group of citizens have gathered to protest the striping of their rights mostly humans but some Asari and Erinye have showed up as well to support their lovers. Some carry signs calling for the Parliament to step down, others simply shout their displeasure. The Alliance has police and crowd control units placed in front of the large white capital building once occupied by the United States Congress now houses the Alliance Parliament. The Alliance units step forward in unison pushing the large crowd back with their riot shields. "Please disperse, any individuals still in the area in five minutes will be arrested and charged with disturbing the peace and attempted disruption of a Governing body." A voice booms over the crowd but it is met with more anger. A few rocks fly through the air striking a couple of soldiers knocking them from their feet, they quickly stand up blood flowing from cuts on their head. The crowd surges again pushing the riot units backwards. "Leave now, lethal force has been authorized by Councilor Simmons, this is your last warning!" The voice booms again over the crowd with no reaction. The protesters refuse to give up the rights they have had since the 1700's in the United States. More rocks fly again a few strike some officers inflicted injuries. "Lock and Load!" someone orders and the unit does as it is told. "We will fire on you, leave this area now!" the voice again warns the crowd and a few leave but the majority stay and charge the Alliance units. "Open fire!" the command echoes as if there was no noise or crowd and within moments the soldiers fire directly into the crowd. Screams of the injured ring out over the gun fire as people fall by the dozens. Some try to flee and are met with bullets in their back, unknown to the soldiers an Asari reporting crew from a Thessia news network is filming and broadcasting the events live. A soldier sees the reporter and tries to confiscate the camera when the Asari refuses she is executed on galactic television. The sounds of gun fire slowly tappers off replaced by the sounds of injured and dying humans, Asari and Erinye. At the end thousands lay bleeding in the streets that once represented freedom around the world. "Medic! God someone help these people now!" a few soldiers call out as they try to help those they just injured or killed. "Stand down!" a voice booms over the soldiers and crowd, "these are terrorist they don't receive help from the Alliance! Fall back into the Capital and take up defense positions!" The soldiers do as they are ordered ignoring the pleas for help from the dying, a few Alliance soldiers drop their weapons and attempt to help they are quickly shot for disobeying orders quickly stopping anyone else from breaking formation. Inside the Capital Building Representative Kelly has made his way up to the front door and is horrified by what he sees. The Units commander walks up to him "Sir you need to get inside it's not safe here!"

Kelly: Not safe? You goddamn idiot those were unarmed men, women, and children you just mowed down!

Commander: We had orders sir, now please return to the chamber.

Kelly: Who told you to use lethal force?

Commander: It is not your concern Sir.

Kelly can hear in the man's voice he was not above killing him so he cautiously backs away into the Capital. He turns and heads to his office passing a few representatives who are crying in the hall at the events that just occurred. "VI" he barks walking into his office. "Yes sir how can I be of assistance?" Kelly walks to his desk before barking out "I need a shuttle to the Citadel priority one, clearance 2 level alpha." The VI does as instructed "where is the pickup location?" It asks and Kelly thinks for a moment "US Capital Building roof access" The VI pings letting Kelly know his shuttle is on the way and will arrive shortly. The only hope now was to get to Thessia and plead his case hoping to get Simmons removed from power this has gone too far, but if Simmons finds out he is sure that he will pay with his life. He grabs a few papers and data pads places them into his black brief case and leaves his office heading to the roof. He moves quickly and with purpose through the halls then up the stairs. As he makes it to the roof the shuttle is landing the door opens and Kelly boards. The door closes and the shuttle flies off into the sky toward the Citadel.

Simmons is sitting in his office blissfully unaware of the slaughter he just caused in Washington D.C. His VI pings "Sir you have a message from the executor, and the other council members." Simmons nods and the VI plays the messages first up is the executor "Councilor, our meeting will have to be rescheduled to a later date, please contact my assistant and set a new time. Thank you" That was odd he thinks but simply deletes the message the meeting wasn't that important anyway. The next message is from the Asari Councilor "Councilor Simmons I believe it is time we have a little chat regarding the disturbing events taking place on Earth. Meet us in one hour in the Citadel Tower." The message cuts out. Simmons knew this would happen but he wasn't worried about an Asari getting her panties in a bunch. "Too bad I can't get you in my study, you bitch" he says out loud. He stands up and heads to the tower this time of day traffic is murder so he will walk.

Aboard the Nevos Anima and her crew watch in horror the Asari broadcast now being replayed and analyzed by the reporter. Sarha grabs Anima's arm and Samantha is visibly shaken from the news, she wasn't born on Earth but made it her home after the Reapers. "I… I need to call home" she announces before leaving the group.

Sarha: Are you okay?

Anima: I'm fine, Simmons has lost his fucking mind.

Sarha: What do we do?

Anima: Get your people off of Earth and to Thessia, it will get a lot worse before it gets better. The Alliance just implemented military rule, and Simmons won't give up power without a fight.

Sarha nods and heads to the comm room to issue a warning to her people on Earth. Anima sits down in her chair "turn off the screen I've seen enough" she says and the screen flickers off. Liara walks up to her daughter "you need to put this behind you, Grunt is waiting for us at the shuttle. We need to end this civil war, before the Salarians get even more nervous." Liara tells her daughter and Anima nods stands up and follows her mother to the Armory to get ready as the scene fades to black.

The scene fades in on Anima sitting on the shuttle with her mother Liara and Grunt as it makes its way to the surface of Tuchanka. Anima looks at the Krogan "how long has it been since you were here Grunt?" she asks looking out the virtual window.

Grunt: I left once Wrex died, the clans went to war and I wanted no part in any of it.

Anima: If you and Mardin stayed perhaps this wouldn't have happened to your people.

Grunt: My people have had so many chanced to prove they aren't mindless killers and each time we revert to war. If they do not take this opportunity the Krogan race deserves to fade into history.

Liara: How can you just write them off like that?

Grunt: It's hard for a peaceful race to understand a race like the Krogan we are proud to a fault, and violence is the easiest way to settle a disagreement. Our females need to step up and lead but too many are worried about breeding. As a result we have over population and war, the Asari, Turians, Humans, even the Yahg have learned not to fight each other for scraps. Yet the Krogan seem unable to learn that lesson.

Anima nods and the shuttle banks into the atmosphere of the planet as soon as it clears cloud cover it receives a message "Asari vessel state your purpose!" The pilot begins to explain but Grunt interrupts her "This is Urdnot Grunt these are my friends and cred stand down!" A few anxious moment go by before the ground crew apologizes and allows landing for the shuttle. The shuttle lands in a lush green field three large Krogan await the visitors as the doors open Grunt is the first to step out ensuring Clan Urdnot was greeting them. Anima is about to step off the shuttle but she gets a ping from her Omni tool. "Captain, I have news about your father" Samantha informers Anima over the radio. Anima can't believe her ears "what is it?" she asks hopefully but scared at the same time. "It is a long shot but I think I know where he is being held." Samantha responds. Anima looks at Grunt and Liara "I'm sorry we need to get back to the Nevos" Grunt walks up to Anima "Go ahead, I'll stay here try to work out something. You got a little time, but not a lot Shepard. Don't leave my ass in the wind on this!" The Krogan smiles and leaves with his fellow clan members. Liara gets back on the shuttle and the door closes as the shuttle takes off and returns to the Nevos.

Samantha is waiting in the CIC the galaxy map is already running Aria and Sarha are both sitting in the chairs along with another Asari. She is sitting in the Medical Officer chair, she is wearing a standard black Asari military uniform the only difference is the lack of rank. The Asari medical personnel never wear their rank as they at times outrank everyone on the ship. The doctor is the only person on an Asari warship that can override a Captain's orders. She is somewhat young only one hundred and forty her light blue skin and white face markings give her a wise yet sexy look. She sits looking over a data pad not really interested in what the meeting was about she just wanted to get back to the medbay so she can keep working on her plan to cure the Ardat Yakshi. Although there were only fifty known in existence one was her daughter and she swore to find a cure and get her out of the monastery.

The elevator opens and Liara steps off followed closely by Anima. Everyone sits down as Anima sits in her chair, she looks at Samantha "Okay girl, impress me" she says with a smile. Samantha grins Anima always reminded her of Shepard. She stands up and walks over to the galaxy map, "while on the Normandy I caught an odd transmission from the Williams System from a shuttle entering the Pangaea Expanse. The problem they used the same encryption Cerberus used during the attack at Grissom Academy. Someone not familiar with it would miss it, I tracked the shuttle to Ilos and I think that shuttle went in and extracted Shepard, Steve, Miranda, and Garrus. For obvious reasons Garrus was given to the Turians."

Jack: Yeah, Seventy Billion Credits worth of reasons.

Samantha: Yes, I think they kept the others for information and seeing how the Alliance listed them KIA no one would miss them. But they didn't count on Shepard's wife and daughter, and they didn't count on me scanning radio traffic to relax.

Anima: Sam we need to get you some hobbies, but I'm glad you are on our side.

Liara: Indeed, the Turians haven't let Garrus out of their sights but I am sure his niece and her Ambassador girlfriend could get us a visit.

Aria: Garrus? Why?

Liara: It's his fight too, and he might have some intelligence about the base they are holding Shepard in.

Samantha looks at Liara "should we contact… Mr. Sunshine?" she says with a half grin on her face. Liara shakes her head "he would be the best at knowing the planet he has been there for twenty two years." Anima looks at her mother with a confused look "Mr. Sunshine?" she asks.

Liara: Sorry, we mean Javik.

Aria: Javik!? I thought he died on the SSV York?

Liara: Yes that is what we said, he wanted to be left alone and well Ilos is still a restricted planet.

Anima: So the last Prothean is still alive?

Liara: Well there are two or there were, the last I talked to Javik was five years ago. I had to tell him a group of archaeologists were going to visit the planet.

Anima: The same ones that claimed a Prothean attacked them, and they were basically the laughing stock of the galaxy for months?

Liara: Yes, Javik hates one thing more than anything else… Human archaeologists, he said that he can't even call them primitives they aren't smart enough yet.

Anima chuckles a little and stands up "Any thoughts Delia?" looking at the Medical Officer. Delia looks up from her data pad "just one… I'm coming along" Anima nods "Okay then, Samantha get me a visit with Uncle Garbear, Mom see if you can get the oldest person in the Galaxy on the vidcom, and Aria tell the pilot to get us to Palavin." Aria looks at Anima with an unhappy look and waits with her arms crossed, Anima smiles "fine… Aria please inform our pilot." Aria smiles and walks off "Damn right please" she says as she leaves. Anima shakes her head "okay crew dismissed."

In a small hospital room Garrus is looking out a window at the Palavin skyline his thoughts are of his friends that were left behind. Today was to be his discharge day from the hospital but he failed the psych exam. So more tests and talking about his feelings as if he should be happy he made it out of hell with just a bump on the head and his two friends think he abandoned them. A knock on the door brings Garrus from his thoughts as the door opens a young female Turian nurse walks in. "Mr. Vakarian, you have a request for a visitor. A niece named Anima, do you have a niece by that name?" Garrus smiles a little "yeah I do" he says sitting in a chair by the window. The nurse nods and lets Anima into the room, she rushes across the room and hugs him. "I missed you" she says to him releasing the hug and sitting on the bed across for him.

Garrus: Yeah, wasn't sure you would want to see me.

Anima: Why is that?

Garrus: I left your father behind.

Anima: What did your people tell you?

Garrus: That some bounty hunter grabbed me for the seventy billion.

Anima: Garrus, we think Cerberus grabbed all of you kept Miranda, Steve and Dad for intel and gave you up for the reward.

Garrus: Cerberus? Tell me you know where they have Miranda and Shepard!

Anima: What about Steve?

Garrus hangs his head a little "he didn't survive the shuttle crash" he says looking out the window. Anima looks at her uncle and can tell he is hurting "May Steve find peace then, but I do know where they took my father." She says standing up "Ilos" Garrus looks at her in disbelief "Ilos, why is it always Ilos? That place will be the death of me." Anima smiles "how about it Uncle Garrus, feeling up to saving your best friend and helping out your favorite niece?" Garrus stands up "Let's go" he says the two walk out of the hospital room together Liara is waiting for them at the nurses station. A Turian doctor walks up to Garrus and Anima and puts his hand on Garrus's shoulder "Primark…Sir you can't leave" He says hoping to stop him. "Doctor I don't think you want a broken arm, I suggest you remove it from me. I'm going to help my family you don't like it, I don't care!" The doctor looks shocked and removes his grasps from Garrus and steps aside.

Meanwhile on Ilos Xen is standing in front of Miranda as she wakes up "Xen! How long have you been bloody watching me sleep?" She says standing up and putting on her Cerberus uniform. "Not long Miranda wanted to see how you are feeling, and I wanted to see if you like your new room" Miranda looks at Xen "it is fine all I do in here is sleep. Is Shepard ready for his sample yet?" Xen nods and the two walk out of the room and make their way to the labs the long narrow hallway has a few doors on each side. The two come up to a large window they stop and look inside. The window reveals a large room with Cerberus's new perversion to science. One full row of Miranda clones however only the head is a clone the body is made of metal. A few of the older cyborgs have flesh growing over the metal. "How long before they are one hundred percent?" Miranda asks Xen. Xen holds up her Omni tool and scans the room "the older one on the end is ready now, just needs armor to cover up the parts the flesh hasn't grafted to yet." She exclaims with joy in her voice at her newest creation. Miranda nods "I'll order some, two heads are better than one after all." With that statement Miranda turns on her Omni tool and orders some casual wear and armor for the cyborg. The two turn and make their way down the hall stopping in front of a door. Above the door a sign reads Subject Alpha "well this is where I stop" Miranda says. Xen nods no need for Shepard to know about Miranda's mind control chip "false hope is the best to destroy" she thinks as she opens the door.

In an office at C-SEC Detective Starks is looking over the report from the dead Asari "Shit, she is a section twenty" he exclaims out loud. He liked to think out loud when working on a case, however unbeknownst to him Jackson was behind him enjoying the view but the statement caught is interest. "Section twenty?" he asks, Jordan turns around "Who are you, and why are you lurking behind me?" he asks in a manner of fact tone. Jackson smiles "relax, I was assigned to help with your Asari problem. The name is Jackson of the Alliance Marines attached to the AMV Nevos." Jordan looks at Jackson "Asari Military Vessel? You are hardly a blue female, not that I mind." Jackson smiles "picked up on that did you? I am borrowed from the SSV Bastogne. So again what is a section twenty?" Jackson says walking over to the desk. Jordan looks at this man standing in front of him reminded him of his ex, but he pushed that thought from his head "I need some ID, I just don't take the word of a stranger." Jackson laughs and pulls a black wallet from his pants and pulls out his military ID and tosses it to Jordan who catches it, looks at it and tosses it back. "Fine you are who you say you are, a section twenty is a person who has family in high places either a high ranking official or military. This one belongs to an Asari SPECTRE named Seryna and a Captain in the Alliance code name Delta." Jackson is taken back "no wonder Anima sent me" Jackson thinks. Jordan picks up on Jackson's facial changes "you know them don't you?" he says. Jackson looks at Jordan "Delta is the commanding officer of the Bastogne, and Seryna was aboard as well" Jackson says picking up the data pad with a picture of a dead Asari. Below the picture the Cause of death was listed as poisoned by a chemical agent. Below the cause of death is a report written in Salarian. Jackson waits for his translator to decipher the symbols and other odd markings, a few seconds the words begin showing in English. He reads it silently as they change "Final Report, Jane Doe, Race Asari, Age 20 to 40 (child). Upon examining the body it appears the victim was drugged with a human sedative, trace amounts found in deep muscle which suggests she was killed between two to five days after being drugged. Protein vat did little damage to external skin however some flesh was dissolved around the chest and scalp crests. Examination of the respiratory tract shows a chocking agent was used to kill the victim, tract was badly blistered. Eyes were also phased to black suggesting choking as the cause of death. Rape kit came back positive however the lack of trauma suggests victim was unconscious during the event, unfortunately the vat destroyed the DNA. No other systems were remarkable and were within normal limits… End of report." Jackson sets the pad down "I need to tell her family" he says looking at Jordan.

Jordan: Sorry, can't have pissed off parents storming around the Citadel. Right now the official report will stay listed as Jane Doe.

Jackson: You have to tell her family!

Jordan: C-SEC has a policy, I can hold off on telling the family until I either have a suspect or thirty days have passed since a missing person report was filed. Seeing how no one has reported her missing I have some time.

Jackson: What about her?

Jordan: She will stay in the homicide morgue.

Jackson: Fine, then I'm staying until you either tell her mother or we find this son of a bitch!

Jordon knows he isn't going to win this argument and "if it placates this soldier all the better. They tend to be hot headed shoot first, shoot twice, shoot some more just for good measure then ask questions." He thinks while nodding. "Do you have a place to stay?" Jordan asks praying the answer is yes. "No, just got in town" Jackson replies with a smug look on his face. "Fine you can stay in my guest room, but I have a cat so if that's a problem tough shit he out ranks you." Jordan says grabbing his suit jacket and putting it on. "A suit? Really?" Jackson jokes, Jordan simply says "looks more professional, now come on I need a drink after reading that report." Jackson nods and follows behind Jordan the two leave the office.

The AMV Nevos slowly approaches Ilos as not to draw any red flags Anima stands in front of the galaxy map as Liara walks up to her. "Javik was his usual self here are the grid coordinates where he wants to meet." Liara says punching in the information and a waypoint shows on the Planet. "Does he know where Cerberus is?" Anima asks without looking away from the map. Liara only nods and punches some more information into the map's computer another waypoint shows up. "Here, roughly two kilometers away, the walk won't be easy most of this is thick over grown jungle." Liara points out. Anima nods thinking back to her jungle training while in the Alliance every step is a battle and get in a fight well nothing good can come of it. "Okay it is Delia, Garrus, you, and me on this one. Let's go bring Dad home!" Anima says as she turns to head to the shuttle bay. Liara smiles she once again has hope she will see John again and hold him in her arms this time never to let go. The two enter the elevator the doors close and the scene fades to black.

The scene fades in on the surface of Ilos the Asari shuttle sits in a clearing in the jungle, a young commando watching over it as Liara and Javik go over the plan. Garrus, Anima, and Delia are looking over the skyline. Garrus turns to Anima "did you ever think you would see the planet you were born on?" She doesn't answer him her thoughts were focused on getting her father home and anyone in her way was about to have a bad day. Garrus can tell she is in deep thought and decides to leave her alone, and chats up the Asari doctor.

Garrus: So why did you want to come along doc?

Delia: Cerberus isn't a beach resort, the Admiral may need medical attention. Also for a chance to speak with this Prothean. They were very advanced perhaps they knew of a cure for the Ardat Yakshi.

Garrus: Another Asari looking to the past for the answers to the future.

Delia: I'm a scientist, and every medical advance has been done by standing on the shoulders of those who came before.

Garrus: Well Javik isn't a scientist he is a warrior nothing more nothing less.

Delia just snorts and turns around and looks at some of the local plant life. Garrus shakes his head and walks over to Javik and Liara. "Everyone is really in a great mood, looks like you have poisoned this planet with your optimistic outlook Javik." Garrus says kneeling down next to the two of them. "Yes, well it is my planet to do with as I like. However Vakarian, I will be seeing more of you. I am not staying here any longer." Liara looks at Garrus "well you are welcome to come along Javik, but we aren't on the Normandy this time." Javik smiles "good, I need a new crew to enlighten about the Prothean Empire." Garrus shakes his head as Anima walks over anxious.

Anima: Are you three done? Let's get this started!

Liara: We need to plan the attack or things will go wrong.

Anima: What is there to plan he is in that building right over there. Cerberus will try to stop us we will kill them.

Javik: I like her, full of fire.

Garrus: You happy now? Javik likes you.

Anima: Thrilled, now can we please get this started?

Liara shakes her head but there was no reasoning with her. "Okay, Garrus you will enter here at the vents, make your way down to the cat walk and provide cover. Javik you and Delia will hang back in case we need medical support, Anima you and I will assault the front. Once this starts we get one shot to get John and Miranda and get out of there." Anima nods and pulls her assault rifle off her back and charges it. The others take the hint and do the same as they slowly head off through the thick jungle.

Inside the Cerberus base two Miranda's one in armor the other in a normal uniform are looking over the DNA results from Shepard's sample. Xen walks in "you know even with the different uniforms I can't tell you two apart" Miranda turns and smiles "that's the point" handing Xen a data pad. Xen looks over it "good, his samples will do well. Proceed with the final phase, I need to make a call to the boss." With that Xen leaves the two Miranda's to their work. Down the hall Shepard is slowly making progress on one of his hand restraints. He swiped a pen from one of the technicians and nearly has one cuff completely undone when a large explosion rocks the building. The sound of yelling and gunfire speeds up Shepard as he gets one cuff off and quickly moves over to his other hand. Finally free he gets out of the bed and puts a Cerberus uniform on, it fit perfectly "I guess they had bigger plans for me then some blood tests" he says out loud as he puts his boots on and ties them. He looks around the room for a weapon but nothing the door begins to open and Shepard pins his body to the wall so the person entering can't see him from behind the door. As the person enters Shepard grabs them and their pistol and tosses them to the ground. Miranda lets out a yelp of pain as she hits the ground. "Miri? How did you get armor and a weapon already?" Never mind here he hands her the pistol back and turns his attention to the hallway. Miranda stands up and aims the pistol at the back of Shepard's head but before she can fire he turns and duck having seen her reflection in the window across the hall. Shepard lunges at Miranda but she shoots him in the left leg before he gets to her. He crashes into her and they struggle for the pistol as one shot rings out and Miranda goes limp.

Shepard comes limping out of the room covered in blood none of which was his, a few tears fall from his eyes. Looking up he cannot believe what he is seeing Liara and Anima rushing toward him he stumbles forward and beings to fall but Liara catches him in her arms and holds him upright. She kisses him over and over again not wanting to ever let go of this man again. She slides to his left and supports his weight on her shoulder as the two begin to leave this place that has brought him so much pain and suffering. "Where is Miranda?" Liara asks him and Shepard looks at her and can only cry the tears falling from his eyes tell Liara everything she needs to know. "It's okay John" she says looking over at Garrus who is in the rafters providing covering fire not that it was needed. "Here sit down John" she says sitting him down on one of the many storage containers. "Delia come in… Delia! Damn it the build must be blocking transmissions. Anima stay with him I'll go get the doctor" she tells her and quickly runs off to find Delia.

Shepard: I… I never thought I would see you two again.

Anima: You're not getting rid of us that easily.

Shepard: Where is…

Before Shepard can finish he sees a sniper taking aim at Anima, Garrus see him too and aims and fires but the rifle jams. Garrus begins to charge the sniper who is on the other side of the catwalk Shepard knows he won't make it in time and with the last amount of energy he has left in his body he stands and uses his body to shield Anima. A shot rings out and the bullet hits Shepard squarely in the chest knocking him back into Anima and the two fall to the ground. Garrus sees both his lifelong friend and Anima crumble to the floor and is filled with rage he lets out a blood curdling scream as he thrusts all of his weight into the Cerberus sniper and the two tumble over the railing. Falling nearly thirty feet the two slam into the floor below, the sniper is killed instantly from the fall but Garrus rolls off of him and coughs up some dark blue blood which he quickly wipes away. He pulls himself over and sits up against a wall, and looks over at Shepard and Anima praying for signs of life. Anima screams as she realizes Shepard has been shot in the chest with no armor and shield. She quickly lays Shepard down and feels for a pulse which he has as blood oozes from the wound on his chest.

Shepard slowly opens his eyes nothing is in focus he sees Anima but can't make out any details his chest hurts and the taste of blood is in his mouth. Finally after a moment he can make out Anima's face and a small smile comes across his face. "Hey kido…" Shepard says weakly as Anima is franticly trying to stem the bleeding from her father's chest. Shepard somehow knows it won't help and stops her, he doesn't want his daughter to remember him like this. Looking past his daughter he sees his old friend Garrus and Tali now walking past him, and he knows what it means. "No choice this time is there?" he thinks and inside his head he can hear Tali's sweet voice "No John, I'm sorry." Shepard turns his attention back to his daughter.

Shepard: Anima.

Anima: Just hang on daddy, Mom is getting the doctor.

Shepard smiles "I'm… I'm so proud of you" she says coughing up some blood which splatters on Anima's armor. "Sorry, little wing" he says wiping a tear from her eyes "I won't get to walk you down the aisle" Anima cries some more "Daddy please" the pain in her voice and on her face was almost too much for Shepard but he needs to be strong for her right now. Liara runs up seeing her daughter and husband covered in blood. Terror comes over her as she freezes simply standing there not wanting to accept what is happening. Anima turns "Mother…I'm sorry, I'm so sorry" tears rolling down her face. Liara rushes to her husband's side Anima backs away shaking from shock. Liara applies Medigel but it is not enough she sits and pulls Shepard's body close to her own cradling him in her arms. Shepard opens his eyes and sees is wife.

Shepard: I can feel it, this is where we end our journey together. I am not surprised that I am the first to depart.

Liara: I am not going to let you go… I WILL NOT LET YOU GO!

Shepard: I'm afraid you have no choice in the matter Liara… I'll be waiting there for you…

Liara: No, you will stay with me… you will…

Liara begins to cry as Shepard's breathing becomes more labored she tries another round of Medigel but it is not enough. "I love…you" Shepard says with the last of his strength he touches her face before his final breath escapes his beaten and bloodied body his arm falls as he goes limp. "John... John… don't go away from me, my friend… don't go away from me." Tears falling from her eyes as she scoops up Shepard's body and holds it close to her. "John… my friend… my love…please stay here with me" she whimpers. The doctor walks up she knows it is too late for Shepard so she turns her attention to Garrus. Anima slowly approaches Liara sees her "Anima…" her voice is shaky and choked with tears and pain. She reaches out to her daughter before turning her attention to Shepard and finally breaking down and crying and sobbing. Anima kneels next to her mother and father's body and hugs her mom, Liara is still rocking Shepard's body trying to make him come back to life. "Mom… Mom, we have to go" Anima finally says tears in her eyes. "Leave us here!" Liara demands "If he dies so do I, I let him… down" Anima looks at her father "My sister needs her mom, I need my mom too" the tears begin again falling from Anima's eyes "don't make me lose you both on the same day… please." Anima take's Shepard's body from Liara's grasp and sets his body softly on the ground. She stands up and pulls her mother to her feet, hugging her the two begin to cry. The sound of gun fire breaks their embrace Liara looks at Shepard's body "I'm not leaving him here" Anima nods and walks over to the doctor who has a concerned look on her face as she scans Garrus. "We need to get him to the Medbay" Delia announces helping Garrus to his feet. Anima looks back at her mother now carrying Shepard's lifeless body with her biotics. "Fine, let's go" Anima says. "Go ahead, get Garrus back to the shuttle. I am right behind you" Liara announces. Anima begins to protest but stops it was her mother's call. She only nods wiping some fresh tears from her eyes as she helps Delia support Garrus's weight.

Liara slowly makes her way down the corridor the other three ahead of her just out of sight. Tears still falling from her eyes she looks down at Shepard and looks back up. From behind her another shot rings out. The bullet tears through Liara's right leg knocking her to the ground as Shepard's body falls and rolls forward. A group of four Cerberus infantry begin rushing up to their prize. Liara's rage is evident on her face she ignores her body's protests and stands to face her attackers. They stop having a pissed of Asari in front of you has that effect on people. She hits them with a singularity and the four soldiers float helplessly in the air. Liara focuses all her energy and hits them with a biotic throw sending them all slamming into the wall so hard their armor cracks. The soldiers falls to the ground with a loud thud and are motionless. Liara turns now limping picks up her husband again and makes her way back to the shuttle.

Jackson is sitting in Jordan's small apartment when the news flash comes over the vid screen. He turns up the sound wondering if another riot has broken out on Earth. The human anchor of the Citadel News Network looked upset as he looks down at a data pad. "This just in, Admiral Shepard the hero of the Reaper war has been killed. An Alliance news blasts was sent out moments ago, a splinter terrorist organization had kidnapped Shepard once thought to have died in the Wes System those reports now seem false. During a daring rescue attempt by the Asari military Shepard was shot and killed, we will bring you more information as it comes out. Also reactions from the Alliance as to why they listed Shepard as killed in action and why an Asari team went in not the Alliance." Jackson sits back in his chair, he only met Shepard once but he respected him as everyone did. No one really bought the killed in the Wes System that Simmons tried to spin. Jordan walks into the room "have you heard?" he asks Jackson who only points to the vid screen. Jordan sees the reporter talking to an Alliance spokesperson "Well I just got called in apparently they are worried of a riot in the Wards, you can stay or tag along." Jordan says putting on his tie. Jackson stands up and turns off the vid screen "Let's go, I need to get out of here." He says.

On the Normandy the news has spread throughout the ship most of the crew is in shock and the original crew more so then the others. James is sitting at the bar drinking his bottle of tequila that is already nearly gone. First Steve and now Shepard how many friends can a man lose before he just quits? "You didn't save us James" a young girl's voice echoes in his head. James pushes the voices to the back of his head. He pours the last of the tequila into his glass and raises it "here is to you loco, may you find the peace in death that was denied to you in life." With that he taps the glass on the bar before drinking the shot with one gulp. He flips his glass upside down and sets it on the bar. He stands up and stumbles to the elevator "guess it is my cabin now isn't it?" James says out loud to no one. He turns and sees the Memorial Wall "two more names to add… tomorrow" with that the door opens and James stumbles into the elevator, and the door closes. Morning came all too fast for the now hung over James, he steps out of the shower and put's on his dress uniform. In a few moments he would have to place two names on the memorial wall, though he didn't want to. After getting dressed he walks to the elevator and heads down to the wall. All the crew and a few news cameras were waiting for him, James didn't like speeches but for his two friends he would endure. "Friend's, crew, and those of you watching today we add two more heroes to this wall that bares the names of so many fine men and women. Steve Cortez was a good friend, a loyal man, and someone who would take a bullet for you. John Shepard… Well let's just say he was the best of us and at times the worst of us when he had to be. I will miss them both,

Do not stand at their graves and weep,  
Fore they are not there... They do not sleep.  
They are the thousand winds that blow,  
They are the winter snow.  
They are the autumn leaves that fall,  
They are the summer sun on our faces.

No do not weep for them fore they are free, free from pain and loss. Free from war and rage. Free from all the things in our lives that hold us back. They are the ones who should weep for us as we struggle with their loss."

With that James calls the crew to attention, reads off the names on the wall one by one at the end he add Steve Cortez and John Shepard then places their names on the wall.

A week has gone by and everyone was still adjusting to life without John Shepard. A large funeral was planned for later in the day so the government officials and military can say how great the man was. Liara is sitting in her room on Thessia "John would be near her no matter how many people didn't like it!" she thinks watching a group of protestors on the vid screen who think Shepard should be laid to rest on Earth. Anima walks in wearing a black dress "they still protesting?" she quietly asks her mother. Liara looks up the last few days have taken their toll on her. "Yes, he wasn't even born on Earth" she says turning off the screen and standing up. Anima walks over to Liara and hugs her "mom…I'm sorry I didn't keep him alive… I… I didn't…" Anima starts to cry. Liara holds her daughter in her arms "it's not your fault little wing…It's not your fault." Liara tries to console her daughter but she knows nothing she says will erase the memory of her father bleeding out in front of her. Anima finally composes herself "I love you mom" she says wiping the tears from her face. "I love you too, now let's go get this done, your father hated it when we kept him waiting" the two chuckle a little and leave the room.

The large church was the biggest on Thessia and they still had to turn people away, white lilies from earth and dark blue Thessian flowers known as morning sorrow added to the somber décor. Anima, Liara, Sarha, Aria, and Shepard's friends sit in the front row listening to people who met John once talk about the man he was. Liara has to remember it isn't about her or John it's about everyone saying goodbye. Finally it was time from the friends and family to say their goodbyes. Each person does a wonderful job telling stories about the man they have come to love and respect. Finally Garrus slowly stands up his back and ribs still broken from his fall he slowly limps up to the podium. "We call that person who has lost his father, an orphan; and a widower that man who has lost his wife. But that man who has known the immense unhappiness of losing a friend, by what name do we call him? Here every language is silent and holds its peace in impotence. John once said there is no Shepard without Vakarian I believe it is the same in reverse as well. Good bye my dear friend and if you are with Tali keep your hands off her, I love you brother see you at the bar." Garrus slowly returns to his seat, and with that it was time for the family to say good bye.

Liara slowly walks from her seat to the front of the church. Shepard's casket is displayed in the middle just below the podium, the last week has taken its toll on her she looks tired as she stands. "I'm not sure if you all knew but John did believe in a life after death. He once told me Tali gave him the name for my oldest daughter as he was fighting for his life in surgery. That is the reason I decided to send him off with something I think he would like very much." Liara pauses to wipe a few tears from her face before continuing. "John always loved when I would sing to Anima when she was a baby, he would tell me I have a wonderful voice. I said he was just trying to get me into bed and we would laugh. I wanted to sing John one more song before my final goodbye so if you would all indulge a widow I'd like to do that now." Liara walks over to a woman who is sitting at a piano and hands her a sheet of music before returning to the podium and clearing her throat. The piano begins to play a soft and sober tone Liara walks down to Shepard's casket and softly kisses his lips once more, she walks back up to the podium once again.

Liara clears her throat again before softly singer her final song to Shepard.

"_I've heard there was a secret chord_

_That David played, and it pleased the Lord_

_But you don't really care for music, do you?_

_It goes like this_

_The fourth, the fifth_

_The minor fall, the major lift_

_The baffled king composing Hallelujah_

_Hallelujah, Hallelujah_

_Hallelujah, Hallelujah_

_Your faith was strong but you needed proof_

_You saw me bathing on the roof_

_My beauty in the moonlight overthrew you_

_I tied you to a kitchen chair_

_I broke your throne, and I cut your hair_

_And from your lips I drew the Hallelujah_

_Hallelujah, Hallelujah_

_Hallelujah, Hallelujah_

_Baby I have been here before_

_I know this room, I've walked this floor_

_I used to live alone before I knew you._

_I've seen your flag on the marble arch_

_Love is not a victory march_

_It's a cold and it's a broken Hallelujah_

_Hallelujah, Hallelujah_

_Hallelujah, Hallelujah_

_There was a time when you let me know_

_What's really going on below_

_But now you never show it to me, do you?_

_And remember when I moved in you_

_The holy dove was moving too_

_And every breath we drew was Hallelujah_

_Hallelujah, Hallelujah_

_Hallelujah, Hallelujah_

_Maybe there's a God above_

_But all I've ever learned from love_

_Was how to shoot at someone who outdrew you_

_It's not a cry you can hear at night_

_It's not somebody who has seen the light_

_It's a cold and it's a broken Hallelujah_

_Hallelujah, Hallelujah_

_Hallelujah, Hallelujah_

_You say I took the name in vain_

_I don't even know the name_

_But if I did, well, really, what's it to you?_

_There's a blaze of light in every word_

_It doesn't matter which you heard._

I love you my friend, I'll see you again when we met across the oceans of space and time."

Liara's voice is mournful and soft "Thank you everyone for the well wishes, I… love you… John." Tears falling from her eyes and rolling down her face. Anima rushes up to Liara to help her back to her seat hugging her once they arrive at it.

Anima turns and heads to the podium herself she is the last of many speakers and she just wants the day to end so she can lay her father to rest. Standing at the podium she looks out at the crowd and down at her father "he looks at peace" she thinks and a small smile comes to her face. "My dad taught me so much about the galaxy and the biggest lesson was love. He told me the horrors of battle and War taught him to hold on to a few close friends most are here today, your love in his case my mother and me, and your work. That was usually when he told me to do my homework." Anima wipes a tear from her eye at the thought. "So… daddy… As I look back over time I find myself wondering... Did I remember to thank you enough for all you have done for me? For all the times you were by my side to help and support me... To celebrate my successes, to understand my problems, and accept my defeats? Or for teaching me by your example, the value of hard work, good judgment, courage and integrity? I wonder if I ever thanked you for all the sacrifices you made for me. To let me have the very best? And for the simple things like laughter, smiles and times we shared? If I have forgotten to show my gratitude enough for all the things you did, I'm thanking you now. And I am hoping you knew all along, how much you meant to me." Anima's tears are freely flowing down her cheeks as she walks down and kisses her father's hand one last time. "I love you daddy… good bye." She turns around and Sarha is there and takes her into her arms she slowly leads Anima back to her seat.

With that the honor guard snaps to attention closes the casket and drapes and Alliance flag over it. Admiral Amelia Pond stands up and gives the final roll call.

Pond: Captain Decker Konya!

Konya: Her ma'am.

Pond: Private Russell!

Russell: Here ma'am.

Pond: Admiral Shepard... Admiral John Shepard... Admiral John D. Shepard!

After the third and final call of Shepard's name a seven man rifle team just outside the church can be head "Ready…Aim…Fire!" in unison the six Marines fire old M-14 rifles twice more until they complete the twenty one gun salute. Off on the hill a bugle plays out the song Taps. James walks to the front of the church and gives out the orders to the six man team three on each side secure the casket and lift it up. James salutes before doing an about face and yelling "forward match!" the team slow lifts and carries Shepard out of the church. They slowly place the casket into a hearse, which pulls away taking Shepard to his final resting place as the scene fades to black.


End file.
